Secrets
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: InuYYH X-over During a lull in the spirit detectives normal routine Koenma sends the boys out on separate missions. One is learning the secrets of a miko named Kagome, but what is the secret that she isn't even aware of? Yus/Kag
1. Why Are Your Eyes So Familiar?

**Title: **Secrets

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T

**Genre:**Adventure/Romance

**Pairing: **Kagome/Yusuke

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from this at all.

**A/N: Fic Edited On: 2-7-08**

* * *

Chapter One: Why Are Your Eyes So Familiar?

"Listen to me guys." Koenma had sat the team down again for an important discussion. Things had been quiet lately and he needed them to work on some small, less important tasks. A few missing, weak youkai here an unexplainable energy there. Things the group could handle separately rather than as a group, "I'm breaking you up for the time being."

"What?" Yusuke and Kuwabara practically shouted and Koenma covered his ears.

"It's only a temporary thing, guys. I have smaller missions to send you on and you don't have to be a team to do them." Koenma explained and rose from his chair.

"Let him explain." Hiei spoke from the dark corner of the room, the same corner he always sat in when they were called to Koenma's office.

"Hiei and Kuwabara I'm sending you off to capture some low B class youkai that have spread themselves out across the city. If they refuse to come along quietly you can take drastic measures. They cannot stay in the city where they'll only harm humans. The two of you don't have to stay together. You can split up and search on your own. Botan will help keep you posted on their whereabouts." Koenma stated, "Yusuke, Kurama, the two of you will be going to the Sunset Shrine together. For the past couple of years there has been an energy level there that bothers me. It was small at first, but lately it has grown much stronger. I want the two of you to keep your guard up because there is a chance this energy might be that of a miko."

"A miko?" Kurama raised curious eyes to Koenma, "How is that possible? There haven't been any with real power in hundreds of years."

"Just be cautious. I can't say for sure if it is a miko. The energy comes and goes. One minute it's there and then it'll disappear for long periods of time. I'm sending you there today. It seems that the family that occupies the shrine is having a celebration honoring the shrine and the energy seems to be staying in place. It's likely that the one with the energy is there and possibly part of that family."

"It seems rather dangerous. Are you sure the two of them should go alone?" Hiei moved from his corner into the room.

"I think between the two of them they can handle it." Koenma nodded affirmatively.

"Yeah, it'll be a walk in the park." Yusuke cracked his knuckles, "What's a miko anyway?"

"A woman with an extremely large amount of spiritual energy. Known to hate youkai and purify them upon meeting them." Koenma answered, "Only a few youkai throughout history have been able to be in the presence of a miko and not lose their life. Which is one reason I'm not sending Hiei on this particular mission."

"But you'll send the fox?" Hiei spat and stepped before the prince.

"Cooler heads prevail, Hiei. Kurama is very capable of dealing with this situation." Koenma took a nervous step back as Hiei got closer, "We don't even know if it is a miko."

"It's fine with me." Kurama replied, halting Hiei in his tracks, "I like a challenge every now and then. Besides, it's been years since a miko has been around. She probably won't even know about youkai."

"Good, I knew I could count on you, Kurama!" Koenma handed him a map, "This will show you how to get there from Yusuke's place. Try to get as much information as possible and please be cautious."

"We will." Yusuke waved his hand, "How hard can it be? It could just be one woman who will probably drool and turn to mush at the first sight of Kurama. That's how most women act when they see him."

"Thank you for that comforting remark, Yusuke." Kurama frowned and briefly thought of his fan club back at school, "We'll be off now."

"Wait for me, Kurama! It was only a joke!" Yusuke chased after his friend as Kurama walked from the room.

"I guess I'll be off now too then. I'd like to get some work done." Kuwabara waved at the remaining people in the office, "Contact me as soon as you have something."

"We will." Koenma nodded.

"Baka." Hiei mumbled before following Kuwabara out.

"I guess I should get the paperwork ready incase it is a miko. My father will want to know about it right away if it is one." Koenma took his seat and sorted through the piles of paper to find a blank piece, "I really should get more organized."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I didn't mean to offend you, Kurama. Please don't be mad at me!" Yusuke was still pleading for his friend's forgiveness even after they had left Yusuke's apartment. Kurama wasn't angry with him anymore, but watching Yusuke squirm was very funny.

"It's okay, Yusuke. I'm not mad." Kurama let him off the hook. He had suffered enough humiliation for now. Besides, they had reached their destination.

"What is it with temples and steps?" Yusuke muttered looking up the large incline of steps they would have to walk up, "This place seems pretty busy. I wonder if they have any food up there."

"Only one way to find out." Kurama replied as he started up the steps.

Once they made it to the top they glanced around at the people visiting the shrine. There was definitely an energy here that was far stronger than Kurama was expecting. He looked from person to person and none of them had what he was looking for.

"We're being watched." Yusuke spoke quietly as he noticed a girl their own age staring back at them with a box in her hands. Kurama finally noticed her and froze. She was the one.

The girl looked away and followed after a woman with whom she resembled and the boys believed her to be the girl's mother. After a moment of talking between the two women, the younger one dusted herself off and approached the two of them.

"Welcome to Sunset Shrine. Is there something I can help you with?" her voice was soft and delicate. Her eyes passed between both boys. She was on guard, but she sensed neither one of them was a danger.

"We were just curious about the crowd and figured we'd stop by to see what was going on." Kurama answered and the girl frowned.

"Strange, we don't get many of your kind around here." she smiled and watched as Kurama tensed, "It's okay. You don't need to be so tense. I'm not going to purify you."

"You are a miko, are you not?"

"Yes, I am and you have a bit of youkai, although it's a little different than normal." she circled them, "Yes, definitely a kitsune. Won't that make Shippo excited when I tell him! Hmm, you're both very strong. Your energies are huge! That's why I was thrown off a bit when you arrived."

Kurama glanced at his teammate when he realized how uncharacteristically quiet he was being. Yusuke always had something to say. The girl's laughter caught his ears and he shifted his attention over to her.

"Can I ask what is so funny...um..."

"It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." she offered her hand and he shook it, "Why don't the two of you follow me. My grandfather is about to tell one of his stories to the crowd and the afterwards it's my turn."

She turned and walked away. Yusuke started after her instantly and Kurama followed along, still curious about Yusuke's behavior. It wasn't like him to be this silent.

Kagome had them sit on a bench not too far from where an old man was standing. She gave them a sweet smile before hurrying off to the old man's side.

"Is everything set, Kagome?"

"Sure is, Gramps!"

The old man stepped forward and cleared his throat. Everyone shifted their focus on him.

"Today I am going to tell you the tale of the great King Enma and the mortal woman who stole his heart. He had watched her from afar, his love growing deeper each day he saw her. She held beauty that was unmatched in his eyes. He went on like this for several months until one day he got the courage to approach her. He took the form of a young gentleman and went to her home to woo her. Once they met, they felt an immediate attraction, an attraction that spread into a deep and undying love. But alas they could not stay together for King Enma was immortal and his love grew older with age. He parted ways with her, but not before she was blessed with a child. A child that was the only proof of their love. As the years went on, the woman fell deeper into despair at the loss of the man she loved and although she had his child, it was still not enough. She withered away day by day until that one evening, with her child at her side, she passed on. It's not known what became of this special child of theirs, but some say that the child followed it's mother and in the end was reunited with the man who had left them. Giving them a chance to be together for all of eternity."

The crowd applauded the old man for his story and a few of the older women wiped a few stray tears from their cheeks. Kurama shifted a bit and studied the expression on Yusuke's face. The boy was in deep concentration and his eyes were watching Kagome as she stepped up next to her grandfather. She smiled and gave the old man a big hug.

"Yusuke, what is it?" Kurama whispered softly. Yusuke scowled a bit.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out myself." he replied. He watched as several smaller children, including a boy who looked similar to Kagome, sat around the girl. She smiled and looked down at them.

"My name is Kagome and I am going to tell you about the legend of the Shikon no Tama." her voice was gentle and the children cheered.

She broke into the story right from the beginning. A girl, age fifteen, fell into a well and ended up five hundred years in the past in feudal Japan. She spoke of a half demon dog named InuYasha, a kit named Shippo, a monk named Miroku and a demon exterminator and her companion, Sango and Kirara. She explained, in detail, random fights the girl and her group came across in the quest to gather all of the broken jewel that the girl had shattered.

During the story, Kurama couldn't help but to notice the details that the story contained. Either she was a really, really good storyteller, or she knew more than she let on. The faces she made when mentioning a particular wolf demon named Kouga made him laugh quietly. It was as if she knew just how the girl in the story felt...maybe she did.

She finished up the story with a huge battle against a half demon named Naraku who had managed to get the entire jewel. She spoke of the half demon dog and his bravery when fighting this foe and how with the help of the young girl, they were able to defeat Naraku and take possession of the Shikon no Tama.

The children cheered and clapped rowdily and Kagome blushed. Every year it was the same thing and every year she did her best to not disappoint them. The crowd started to move and begin looking around the shrine again, a few stopping to talk to Kagome and her grandfather.

"Interesting stories, huh?" Yusuke was looking at the ground, "I wonder if Koenma has heard that first one."

"We could always ask." Kurama chuckled. He looked up in time to see a look of panic spread across Kagome's face. She spoke quickly to her mother who nodded and watched her daughter run off.

"Do you feel that?" Yusuke stood quickly, "There is definitely a demon in the area."

"Yes, I think Kagome sensed it too." Kurama started to walk in the direction Kagome had run to.

The rounded the corner of the house in time to see Kagome walk into what looked like an old well house. Kurama raised a curious eyebrow and snuck quickly to the side with Yusuke following right behind. They listened quietly, while masking their energies so as not to be detected by her.

"You're not supposed to come here today!" she yelled angrily, "What if people see you?"

"Calm down, wench! I've only come to bring you back! You've been gone for almost a whole week." A rough, male voice replied quite harshly.

"I told you I was going to be gone for over a week! I can't go back now the festival for the shrine doesn't end until tomorrow!"

"Feh, fine! I'm coming to get you first thing in the morning, wench!" The male yelled and Kurama and Yusuke could feel the pull of a type of magic before the demon's energy vanished. They stared at each other will puzzled expressions.

"Do you two always eavesdrop?" Kagome's voice startled them and they straightened quickly, "You weren't fooling me by trying to hide."

"Kagome..." Kurama opened his mouth and Kagome cut him off with a glare.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shuichi Minamino and he is..."

"Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke shoved his hand out quickly. His eyes caught with hers for a few moments and he felt something different about her.

"Look, I don't mind you guys being here and all, but don't pry into my personal life." She shook Yusuke's hand and stared up at him, "I've heard of you before, Yusuke. You're a bit of a bully, eh?"

"Now who said that? It's not like I beat people up for their money or anything." Yusuke shrugged, "So what if I've been a few fights. Those people whose butts I've kicked deserved it."

Kagome smiled and gave a small laugh before turning and walking back to the rest of the people. Kurama and Yusuke followed along after her.

"Miss Kagome, how long have you known about being a miko?" Kurama pried gently. He already knew she was one, she had confessed it, and there was no reason he couldn't ask a harmless question like that.

"Kagome." she answered, "No formal crap, you got that? I've known for almost three years now."

"That's all? You seem much stronger than someone who has only known for such a short time." Yusuke said and caught up to her stride, "I suppose you go through some intense training?"

"Something like that." Kagome smiled and stopped, "I have to get back to work. Please stick around if you like, but I'm afraid I have things to take care of."

"It's alright. It was a pleasure to meet you, Kagome." Kurama smiled politely, "But we should be on our way. It is a school night."

"Oh, if that's the case." Kagome pulled a note pad out of her kimono and jotted something down before handing the paper to Yusuke, "In case you have questions or something, feel free to call. Although, I must warn you, there are times when I won't be home for awhile and my grandfather might give you a lie about being sick with some disease that I assure you I don't have."

"Why are you giving this to us? You hardly know us?" Yusuke asked and watched her eyes.

"Hmm...I just have a feeling is all. Trust me." she smiled, bowed to them and the hurried off.

"Strange girl." Kurama smiled as Yusuke stared down at the piece of paper in his hand. A slight blush had appeared on his cheeks, "You ready to go, Yusuke?"

"Huh? What? Yeah, I'm ready." Yusuke shoved the paper in his pocket and followed Kurama towards the shrine's steps.

"Something's troubling you. What is it?"

"I don't know why, Kurama, but, her eyes just seem so familiar. Like I've seen them somewhere before."

* * *


	2. Returning to the Shrine

**Title: **Secrets

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T

**Genre:**Adventure/Romance

**Pairing: **Kagome/Yusuke

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from this at all.

**A/N: Fic Edited On: 2-7-08**

* * *

Chapter Two: Returning to the Shrine and Meeting InuYasha

Koenma had sat in the solitude of his office for the whole day while his spirit detectives went off and did work he assigned them. He got a few messages here and there from Botan concerning the stray demons in the city and she complained a little on how Hiei was just slaughtering the ones he came across. He paid it no mind, knowing that Hiei was going to do that anyway. He gave her instructions to tag along with Kuwabara and make sure that he didn't get into any trouble. He hadn't heard back from her since, so he could only assume that things were going well for the two.

He was waiting patiently on word from Kurama and Yusuke. They were the ones he was most concerned for, although there was only a brief moment when the energy at the shrine seemed to pulse, it was still enough for him to worry about their safety.

He went back to trying to organize his desk, shifting papers here and there, but nothing seemed to help. He was beginning to feel like pushing the stacks into the waste basket and forgetting they existed, until he heard two voices and looked up from his desk to see Yusuke and Kurama enter his office, without knocking.

"How did it go?" Koenma gave them eager eyes and Kurama was glad to acknowledge him.

"Rather well actually. Although, there are a few questions still left unanswered." he replied and took a seat on the corner of the desk. Yusuke was leaning against the wall, once again staring at the piece of paper with Kagome's phone number on it.

"Tell me more."

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi and yes, she is a miko. She was very alert when we arrived, but still approached us. She didn't seem to hate me at all for the demon in me."

"Is that so? Is she strong?"

"Undoubtedly. She saw us before we found her." Kurama smiled, "Yusuke was the first to see her watching us."

"I guess I should go to my father with this one."

"There is something else, Koenma." Kurama looked up at the prince, "A demon showed up there. I didn't see him, but Kagome told him she would return somewhere with him in the morning." Kurama explained, "It was a few moments after that, that we both felt a weird magical pull that came and went very quickly and the demon's energy had vanished."

"There must be a portal of some sort on the grounds of Sunset Shrine. I have no choice but to ask the two of you to return there and check into it." Koenma rose from his desk slowly, "Get in contact with Botan and let her know about the situation. Have her meet you there."

"Of course, Koenma." Kurama stood and nodded.

"What's his problem?" Koenma motioned towards Yusuke, who was still being too quiet for either of their likings.

"Kagome gave him her phone number." Kurama smirked, "I think she trusts us a little."

"Is that so? That could prove to be useful." Koenma shook his head, "I might be gone for a while. My father will probably want to hear as much as he can and might even ask me to take a much more drastic action."

"I'll take Yusuke and we'll head back to the shrine now."

"Yes, just be careful." Koenma walked from his office in slow heavy steps. He never liked visiting his father.

"Yusuke, are you ready to go?" Kurama waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Huh? Go where?"

"You weren't listening to anything Koenma and I said just now, where you?" Kurama snatched the piece of paper from Yusuke's hand.

"Hey, give that back!" Yusuke reached for the paper, but Kurama just held it out of reach.

"Listen to me, Yusuke." Kurama spoke lowly getting Yusuke's attention immediately, "We have to contact Botan and then head back to the shrine. We have to check for a portal in that well house we heard Kagome and the demon yelling in."

"A portal? Do you think that's what it was?" Yusuke gave a serious expression, "Why would there be a portal on the grounds of a shrine?"

"There's more than she was telling us, and I think it has to do with the story Kagome spoke of. Think back to what she said after she discovered my secret."

"She spoke about someone being excited."

"Yes, someone named Shippo." Kurama nodded, waiting to see if Yusuke would catch on. After a few moments Kurama sighed and continued, "The story, Yusuke. The names of the companions the girl in the story had. One name she mentioned was a kit named Shippo."

"Why would she do that?" Yusuke snatched the paper back from Kurama, "Maybe I should ask her."

"You're just itching to talk to her again, aren't you, Yusuke?"

"I can't explain it, but yeah I want to talk to her again." Yusuke shrugged, "We were heading to the shrine again, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll talk to her there."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Let me get this straight," Botan looked Kuwabara squarely in the eyes, "He went that way, got about ten feet in front of you and then exploded?"

"Yes, I swear that's how it happened!" Kuwabara looked around, "I swear I didn't kill the little guy!"

"Although it's a shame that you couldn't catch him, I wouldn't worry about it." Botan said quietly, "Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyway. Hiei's killing every demon he comes across."

"Really? The shrimp is just taking them all out?"

"Yeah." Botan nodded her head and stopped when her communicator beeped, "Hello? Oh, hello, Kurama! What a nice surprise! How are things on your side?"

"Koenma wants you to head to the Sunset Shrine to meet me and Yusuke. There's a possibility of a portal located on the grounds." Kurama's voice drifted out of the contraption in her hand.

"Alrighty, Kurama! I'm on my way!" she closed the communicator and turned to Kuwabara, "I'm needed elsewhere! You keep up the good work, Kuwabara!"

"Botan, wait!" Kuwabara yelled, but Botan was already in the air and gone, "Damn! Where am I supposed to go now?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"She's on her way." Kurama turned to face Yusuke who was sitting on the bottom step of the shrine. The shrine was much quieter than it had been during the day. Kurama sat down as well.

"What do you think we should do? What if Kagome catches us sneaking around?" Yusuke looked up the long steps, "She won't be happy and you could be put in danger."

"Somehow I don't think she'd hurt me. She seemed too...nice for her to do something like that."

"I hope you're right, Kurama." Yusuke stood as Botan came into view, "She must've been really bored tagging along with Kuwabara."

"Is she with you? Wait, is she flying on an oar?" Kagome's voice yelled down the stairs and both boys jumped. They hadn't heard her approach. Kagome's eyes were fixed on the blue haired girl coming in for a landing.

"Ah, hi again, Kagome!" Yusuke waved up the steps and then ran up half way to meet her, "I'm sorry to bother you again, but...um..."

"Yes?" she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, waiting patiently for him to answer. She became a little confused when the faint blush appeared on his cheeks._ 'He's blushing! How cute! Wait...cute?' _Kagome looked away quickly.

"Shuichi and I just wanted to talk to you more. That's all. We didn't get to talk to you much earlier and you just thrust your phone number at me and I don't really know you."

"Yusuke..." Kagome sighed and turned to look at him again, "Fine, come on up, but I expect an explaination concerning your flying female friend."

"Right, about that..." Yusuke said quietly, "Her name is Botan and well..."

"I'm a spiritual guide." Botan landed next to Kagome.

"Okay." Kagome nodded, a little confused, and continued on.

"You believe her?" Yusuke stared at the back of Kagome's head. There was no way she could be okay with that.

Kagome stopped and turned back to Yusuke. She smiled gently at him and nodded. She knew Botan wasn't lying. Kagome could just tell.

"So, Kagome, how old are you?" Botan smiled happily and Kagome laughed. Kagome wasn't expecting this at all. Two strange, yet cute guys and a perky blue haired girl claiming to be a spiritual guide all in one day. _'I must be a magnet for strange people.'_

"I turned eighteen just a few days ago, but most people don't believe me. They think I'm still sixteen." Kagome's smile faded slightly and she shifted her attention to the old well house again, "Damn him! He's being persistent today!"

"Who is?" Kurama asked curiously. He could feel the presence of the same demon from earlier.

"Wait here please?" Kagome motioned for them to stay at the spot she pointed to and she ran as fast as she could to the old well. As she reached for the door, it slid open on it's own, a silver-haired half demon dog stepped out and growled at Kagome.

"It's a dog demon, a half-demon actually." Kurama said in a whisper and watched Yusuke start to approach.

"It's the same one from before." Yusuke started towards Kagome and the half-demon that stood before her.

"Wench, are you ready yet?" InuYasha growled and fought away as Kagome tried to push him back into the well house, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You are not supposed to be here tonight!" Kagome yelled, trying very hard to push him back. He brushed her hands away and growled as Yusuke approached.

"Kagome?" Yusuke raised his voice. She turned.

"Yusuke! I...uh..."

"Who is he, Kagome?" InuYasha pushed her behind him and withdrew his Tessaiga.

"InuYasha?" It was too sweet sounding and his ears flattened to his head, "Sit."

"Whoa!" Yusuke took a step back as InuYasha plummeted face first to the ground below.

"Damn you, InuYasha! Now I'll have to explain everything! You're lucky you're my friend, because right now, I'd purify you in an instant if you weren't!"

Kagome sat on the ground and leaned her head back against the wooden door of the well house and sighed. She was not looking forward to explaining anything to people she barely knew. Maybe she could sneak around it and avoid the topic. _'Yeah, I can do that!'_

"You're so cute! I love these ears!" Botan giggled and grasped each of InuYasha's ears, "They're so soft too!"

Kagome looked over at her poor helpless friend and couldn't help herself. She burst into a loud fit of giggles and InuYasha stared at her, wide eyed, mouth open and with Botan still rubbing his ears.

"Get off me!" Inuyasha yelled and shoved the blue-haired girl away, "Kagome, who the hell are they?"

"Friends of mine." Kagome wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath, "People really fall for your ears, InuYasha."

"Feh, shut up wench." InuYasha sat up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry about this guys." Kagome said with a grin, "This is InuYasha. InuYasha, they are Yusuke, Shuichi and Botan."

"InuYasha, the same one from your story earlier?" Kurama questioned her.

"Yeah, well...you know how it is." Kagome stood and pulled InuYasha to his feet, "It was just a story. It's not completely true."

"Not completely? Doesn't that mean that part of it is true?" Yusuke eyed her and she fidgeted nervously, "Care to explain that to me?"

"It's none of your business." Kagome said and stuck her nose in the air.

"Actually, Miss Kagome, it is our business." Kurama said softly and frowned when he heard a beeping coming from his pocket. He took out his communicator, "Hello, Kuwabara. What can I do for you?"

"Where's Koenma? I've tried getting in touch with him, but he's not answering." Kuwabara answered, "Hey, who's that?"

Kurama glanced over his shoulder and saw Kagome's curious expression as she gazed at the communicator.

"That's Kagome. Listen, Kuwabara, Koenma went to meet with his father, he'll probably be there for awhile. Why don't you try to locate Hiei and bring yourselves to the Sunset Shrine?"

"You want me to find shorty? Do you know how hard that's going to be?"

"Just do it, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled into the communicator and slammed it shut, "Sorry about that. The big ape is harmless really, but his voice can get annoying at times."

"What is that? A communicator of sorts?" Kagome touched the contraption lying in Kurama's hand, "You guys have secrets, huh? Big ones too from what I can tell."

"It also seems that you have secrets, Miss Kagome." Kurama smiled and she gave an innocent smile back.

"I believe I told you to not use formalities, Shuichi. Anyway, hmm…how can I explain this without sounding stupid?" Kagome pressed her fingers to her lips as she thought over the best way to tell them.

"Feh, most things you say sound stupid, Kagome." InuYasha mumbled and Kagome whirled around to glare at him.

"What was that, InuYasha?" She hissed angrily at the half-demon.

"Yeah, I must say that was a pretty rude thing to say to a lady." Yusuke grabbed Kagome's arm and slowly pulled her back, "I'd apologize."

InuYasha growled loudly and attempted to pull Kagome back, but Yusuke was quick and moved Kagome out of the way of the half-demon's attempt.

"Get your hands off of Kagome!" InuYasha readied his Tessaiga once again.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled and then broke free of Yusuke's clutches, "Why are you guys here again? You must have some reason for coming back so out with it!"

"It's concerning the portal in the well house." Kurama answered smoothly and watched Kagome's face drain of it's color.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stuck her nose in the air again and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think you do." Yusuke whispered in her ear and was a bit surprised by the slight shiver that he felt pass through her body. _'What was that? She did not just do that.' _ He straightened himself out.

"Kagome! Kagome, come on inside! It's time for dinner!" Kagome's mother yelled from the doorway to the house, "Oh, hello, InuYasha. I wasn't expecting to see you again today. And who else do we have here?"

"Ah, mom, this is Yusuke, Shuichi and Botan. I met them earlier today." Kagome smiled and hurried to her mom's side. _'Yes, saved by my mom!' _Kagome was practically grinning from getting out of answering too many questions.

"I'm glad to see you make some new friends, Kagome. Especially ones that I can actually meet." Her mother smiled warmly, "You're all welcome to join us. I'm sure Souta will be happy to see you, InuYasha."

Yusuke looked between mother and daughter. They looked very much alike, but the eyes weren't the same. _'Damn things! What the hells wrong with me? I can't place where I've seen them!' _

"Thank you for your offer, Mrs. Higurashi." Kurama's voice broke Yusuke out of his mind rantings and he straightened.

"Yes, thank you." He nodded his head respectfully and looked to see Kagome glance at him and then quickly away.

"Come on in then!"

InuYasha was the first to follow Kagome's mother into the house, followed by Kurama and Botan. Kagome turned to step in when Yusuke grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Yu...Yusuke?" Her voice was timid and to assure her that everything was fine he gave a warm and gentle smile.

"You're not getting away that easily. We'll talk about this later in more detail. I want to know what you're hiding and I will tell you what I am hiding since it's only fair."

"How can I trust you?"

"I guess you'll have to decide that on your own."

He released her arm and walked inside. Kagome stared after him, fighting to keep the blush that was spreading on her face. _'What's come over me? I barely know the guy...'_

* * *


	3. Meeting Hiei and Kuwabara

**Title: **Secrets

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T

**Genre:**Adventure/Romance

**Pairing: **Kagome/Yusuke

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from this at all.

**A/N: Fic Edited On: 2-7-08**

* * *

Chapter Three: Meeting Hiei and Kuwabara

Kagome could barely maintain her giggles at the evil glares InuYasha and Yusuke were shooting back and forth at each other. They were so much alike that there was no way they could avoid a confrontation. It was just a matter of time before one of them snapped.

Kurama and Botan watched Yusuke and were waiting for the time to hold him back from fighting with the helf-demon. Botan was alert and ready to get her oar and smack the detective in the head if need be.

Kagome's giggles cut through the tense silence and InuYasha's glare turned from Yusuke to her. She gave an innocent smile and fought back the urge to giggle more.

"What the hell are you laughing at, wench?" InuYasha continued his burning glare directed at the young miko.

"Don't call her…." Yusuke started but Kagome cut right in.

"InuYasha, do not call me that in front of my family! It's rude!" she yelled, "Remind me later to S-I-T you."

"Feh, like I'd remind you." InuYasha turned his head away.

"I will." Yusuke mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" InuYasha was on his feet in seconds ready to confront Yusuke.

"What? You didn't hear me? My mistake, I thought you'd have better hearing than that. I guess I was wrong."

"I'll show you what's wrong!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome's voice gave out it's warning and his ears flattened. She patted the floor, "Before you make me say the word, take a seat and keep quiet. Some of us are trying to have a nice dinner. We don't need you, or you as well, Yusuke, interrupting it with your little clash of egos."

"Feh, whatever." InuYasha slumped back to the floor.

"So, Kagome, when will you be going back?" Kagome's mom changed the subject abruptly and Kagome felt all eyes on her, especially a couple sets that were definitely curious.

"We'll discuss that later, mom." She smiled, glanced at Yusuke and Kurama, then quickly refocused on the food before her. _'What am I supposed to say?' _Kagome frowned and poked her food with her chopsticks.

"Alright dear." Kagome's mom gave a quiet little sigh.

After dinner, Kagome had effectively escaped the dinning room and hurried up to her room before Yusuke, Kurama and Botan could follow. She shut her door and froze. There was an unusually high demon energy around.

"Woman, where is Kurama?" The voice spoke from behind her. It was eerily cold and reminded her so much of Sesshomaru. She turned slowly to face the intruder and her eyes met with a short demon with gravity defying black hair and beautiful crimson eyes.

"Ku…Kurama?" She whispered while still staring. She hadn't heard that named mentioned, "I think you have the wrong place."

"Hn, I know he's here. Where can I find him?" He hissed and took a few steps towards her.

"Kagome!" InuYasha barged into the room, Tessaiga drawn and transformed, "I smell a demon!"

"Hn. Stupid half-demon."

"Hiei, what are you doing up here?" Botan had followed InuYasha in, Kurama and Yusuke were right behind her.

"Kurama asked the idiot to find me and tell me to come here."

"That still doesn't explain why you're in my room." Kagome relaxed slightly. This was obviously a friend of theirs. Come to think of it, she remembered hearing Shuichi speak to the guy through the communicator about someone named Hiei.

"Your window was open."

"It still doesn't give you a right to barge into her room!" InuYasha barked fiercely and growled when Hiei shrugged him off. Kagome put her hand on InuYasha's shoulder and pulled him back towards her.

"It's okay, InuYasha. Don't worry about it and put the Tessaiga away." She gave him a reassuring smile, "Things are fine here, InuYasha. Why don't you head on home and I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Hell no, wench! I'm not leaving you here with that demon!" He pointed his finger at Hiei, "I don't trust him!"

"You shouldn't." Hiei snarled.

"Alright that's enough!" Kagome yelled. Anyone with the smallest hint of demon blood flinched at the tone her voice carried and the slightest pulse her pure energy gave off, "InuYasha, go home! I said I'd talk to you tomorrow and I will!"

"Feh, fine! Whatever, wench!" He brushed her hand off his shoulder and leapt out of the room via the window. Kagome sighed softly and pointed towards her door.

"Any guy get out." They stared at her, "Now!"

The guys looked between each other before leaving Kagome and Botan alone in the room. Kagome closed and locked her bedroom door behind her then leaned against it.

"You alright there, Kagome?" Botan looked at the raven haired girl questioningly.

"I swear if he wasn't so much like a brother to me, I would pulverize him." Kagome slumped onto her bed. _'How the hell am I going to do this?' _

"He does seem very over protective of you, but he does call you wench a lot."

"He's done that everyday since we first met three years ago." Kagome sighed and smiled, "He's lucky I haven't killed him yet, but I suppose I haven't because we need his help."

"For what?"

"Oh, um…it's nothing! Forget I said anything!" Kagome covered her face with her hands. She had almost spilled everything. She was going to have to after what Yusuke had said to her. She blushed just thinking about his voice in her ear.

"Earth to, Kagome!" Botan waved her hand in front of Kagome's face and Kagome jumped back startled.

"Sorry! I kinda spaced out there! We shouldn't leave the guys alone much longer. Souta's probably dragging them off to play video games and I don't think that spikey haired guy would like that very much."

"Yeah, Hiei isn't the social type."

Kagome unlocked the door and looked into the hall. All three of them had waited there for her and Botan to come out. Kagome frowned at them.

"You didn't have to wait in the hall. You could have gone to the living room." She pouted. She wasn't expecting them to be waiting there.

They stood there staring at her. Kagome shifted nervously under their intense gazes. Why were they looking at her like that? It made her very uncomfortable.

"Uh, guys, where is Kuwabara?" Botan broke the silence, stepping next to Kagome and nudging her reassuringly.

"Hn, the idiot is still outside." Hiei spat. Kagome shook her head and hurried past the boys and down the stairs. She slipped her shoes on and opened the front door.

The yard looked empty to her, but she could feel a strong energy somewhere near the back of her house.

She rounded the corner of the house leading into the back and realized that Yusuke had caught up with her. He didn't say anything, but Kagome caught his glance.

Not far off in front of them she saw a tall guy with his hands in his pockets kicking around loose stones. Kagome recognized him as the face she had seen earlier in the communicator.

"You must be Kuwabara." She said loudly and laughed when he jumped, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You alright there, Kuwabara?" Yusuke laughed at his friend, "Wow, Kagome, you really spooked him!"

"I didn't mean to!" Kagome turned back to him and bowed slightly, "It's nice to meet you, Kuwabara. I am Kagome Higurashi."

"Stupid, answer the girl and wipe the drool off your chin. It's embarrassing."

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara attempted to punch Yusuke, but the detective easily dodged it.

"Now, now, Kuwabara! No need to get angry!"

Kagome raised her delicate hand to cover her mouth when she erupted into giggles. These two were like brothers and it was obvious to Kagome that they had a very close bond to each other.

Yusuke stopped his attempts to choke Kuwabara and stared over at the miko who was shaking with her giggles. His eyes gazed over her face and then trailed lower, taking in all the contours of her body. She was perfect. Long legs, not too wide hips and he was certain her stomach was well toned. He dragged his eyes back up, catching a small glimpse of cleavage that the shirt she was wearing allowed him to view.

"Urameshi, you're blushing." Kuwabara bit out and Yusuke snapped his head to the side, drawing his eyes away from Kagome and her beauty.

"Shut up, Kuwabara! I was not!" Yusuke yelled and started to stalk back towards the front of the house. Kagome watched him with a confused expression for a moment then turned to face Kuwabara again.

"Please, do come inside. Your other friends are already here, but I guess you already knew that, ne?" she smiled and motioned for him to follow.

Yusuke had waited at the front door for Kagome and Kuwabara. As they came into view, Kagome was laughing about something and Kuwabara was wearing his trademark goofy grin. She touched his arm for a brief moment and ran up to greet Yusuke at the door. As she reached past him to open the door, he stopped her.

"I think it's about time we had that talk, Kagome." He said quietly and she stilled. Yusuke shifted his eyes away from her. From the angle they were standing in, he could see clearly down her shirt._'She seems to like the color green.' _He cleared his throat and he waited until she straightened herself to speak again, "What do you think?"

"I think," she took a couple steps back and bumped into a solid chest. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, "Shuichi, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's alright, Kagome." He smiled at Yusuke. She was completely trapped and there was no way she could escape without harming one of them with her miko power and it was very unlikely that she would do that.

"So now, Kagome, why don't you tell us what is going on?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow as Kagome looked at the ground. There was no way she could escape this even if she tried. It was best to just come out and say it.

* * *


	4. Kagome's Story

**Title: **Secrets

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T

**Genre:**Adventure/Romance

**Pairing: **Kagome/Yusuke

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from this at all.

**A/N: Fic Edited On: 2-7-08**

* * *

Chapter Four: Kagome's Story

Kagome turned to face the group. She'd give anything for a distraction right now, anything to get that spikey-haired guy to stop glaring at her. _'What the hell is his problem anyway?' _Kagome visibly paled as she watched Hiei's glare turn into a very angry scowl.

"Hiei, you're scaring her." Yusuke gently put his hands on her shoulders and led her away, "Be careful with him, Kagome. Hiei likes to pry into peoples minds to see what they're thinking."

"He can read minds!" Kagome yelped and Yusuke chuckled.

"Now, now, you have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't let him harm you anyway. Besides, if anything, Hiei should be worried about you."

"Yusuke." Hiei's voice was low, bordering on a growl. Yusuke waved him off and gave the short guy a grin.

"So, Kagome, tell us what it is you do. It's obvious that you're aware of demons."

"Yeah, I guess that is obvious." Kagome smiled and slipped out of his grasp. She sighed softly and sat beneath the Goshinboku, the same tree that always brought her comfort when she needed it. She glanced up at the mark that had been there for over five hundred years.

"What is it, Kagome?" Yusuke looked up the tree and then back down to Kagome.

"My story begins here at Goshinboku. Not exactly here, but five hundred years ago, well it wasn't really five hundred years ago." Kagome took a deep breath and shook her head, "Sorry, I got carried away. Let me begin again."

"Take your time, Kagome."

"The story about the well is true. Three years ago on my fifteenth birthday, I was pulled in and it brought me five hundred years into the past. Pinned to this very tree, was InuYasha. That's the mark up there where he was held by Kikyo's sacred arrow." She pointed up to the mark she had looked at earlier, "What I said earlier in the story is mostly true. I do use the well to travel to the past. I do know a kit named Shippo, a monk named Miroku, a demon slayer named Sango and her neko companion, Kirara. The thing is, we're still collecting shards of the Shikon no Tama and Naraku has yet to be defeated. You see, Naraku has gone into hiding. This isn't the first time he has completely vanished without a trace either and InuYasha is the type of guy who wants to rush into finding Naraku, I mean, he has every right to, but he often doesn't stop to think of the rest of us. He's determined to kill Naraku no matter what, but he needs me there to help him, because I'm the one who shattered the jewel and I can also sense when a jewel shard is near. I guess you can say I'm his jewel shard detector."

"You say that as if it bugs you, Kagome." Yusuke sat next to her, "So, the well is a portal to the past? Who can go through it?"

"Only myself and Inuyasha as far as we know. No one else has tried to go through, although I would love to bring Shippo home to meet my mom. I know she'd just love him!"

"Shippo is a fox, what kind is he, if I may ask?" Kurama asked. Curiosity was getting the better of him at knowing Kagome knew another kitsune youkai.

"Well, he's young. He has reddish-brown hair and these cute turquoise eyes!"

"He must be a red fox then. Tricky little demons they can be."

"So, I've spilled my guts, now it's you turn!"

"Perhaps not tonight, Kagome. It's getting rather late." Yusuke stood and dusted himself off. Kagome was quick to jump to her feet.

"Hey! That's not fair! You promised!"

"I don't recall promising anything, Kagome."

Kagome glared at him fiercely. _'Stupid jerk.'_ She thought before turning her head and looking at her home. She faked an innocent laugh and smile before facing them again.

"Well then, goodnight." She gave a short bow to them and hurried inside, slamming the front door closed in the process. Yusuke frowned. He knew she was going to be angry, but they couldn't just spill everything. Not without first talking to Koenma.

"Wow, that girl was just eerily calm. It was kinda creepy." Kuwabara stared at the door Kagome had just slammed.

"For once, I agree with you, Kuwabara." Kurama frowned before looking to Yusuke.

Kagome stormed off to her room, angry that she had placed her trust in these people and then they couldn't even tell her what they did. She had told them the truth and it was only fair that they did as well. She cursed herself for being too accepting too easily.

She peeked out her bedroom window and watched the group below. They were gathered at the top of the shrine's steps. Kuwabara was yelling and then swung at Yusuke's head. Kagome watched the raven haired teen easily dodge the weak attempt and then trip his friend. She scowled.

"That jerk! He thinks he's so…so…that jerk!" she mumbled to herself while continuing to watch them, her eyes lingering longer on the guy she had just called a jerk. _'He does have a nice smile and his eyes are beautiful.'_ She thought, _'Whoa! Back up there! What am I thinking?'_

Kagome shook her head and turned away from the window. The last thing she needed to think of was some guy's cute appearance.

"Kagome, are things alright?" Kagome's mother knocked softly on her door.

"Yeah, everything's fine, mom. I was just going to take a bath and get ready for bed. I'll be leaving early tomorrow with InuYasha." Kagome replied as she grabbed her fluffy green towel and a set of lavender Hello Kitty pajamas.

"Okay then dear."

Kagome gazed back at the window briefly and then stuck her nose in the air as she walked to the bathroom.

"Who cares what they have to say anyway?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Botan tried again and again, but there was still no answer from Koenma. She clicked her communicator closed and turned to the guys.

"There's no answer. He must still be with his father." Botan stated and then scrunched her face in concentration, "I'll head on up to the Reikai and see what I can find out. Maybe you guys could try to stick near each other until I find out?"

"Yeah, we can handle that." Yusuke nodded with a grin, "Right, guys?"

"Yeah." Kurama and Kuwabara nodded while Hiei, as always, remind silent.

"I'll get in touch with you guys as soon as I get word from Koenma." Botan said and readied herself on her oar, "Try to stay out of trouble until then."

"Like we have any trouble to get into, Botan." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

Botan lifted off the ground and took to the sky leaving the four guys standing alone on the grounds of the Sunset Shrine. Yusuke glanced back at the door that Kagome had slammed shut. He had wanted to tell her at least some of what they did. It was obvious she'd understand. That was at least helpful. Kagome was already accustomed to demons and apparently could handle herself if threatened. Still, he hated making her angry and Kuwabara was right, it was eerie to see her act so calm when she was definitely mad.

"Yusuke." Kurama shook him this time. He had already said the detectives name four times, but was not getting through. Finally Yusuke's head turned towards him, although his expression was a bit stupefied. Kurama shook his head, "We should get going. It's best not to stick around here. We shouldn't make Kagome any angrier."

"Yeah, I agree." Yusuke shoved his hands in his pockets and started for the stairs, "She already hates me as is, best not to make it worse."

"I doubt Kagome is capable of hate, Yusuke. She's much nicer than I expected her to be. She'll come around and you'll be able to open up and tell her everything." Kurama smiled and watched as Hiei took off in a blur of fuzzy black.

Hiei didn't really care about the issues with the human miko, although he was a bit surprised to see her so laid back around demons. That alone was very uncharacteristic of a miko. He also didn't feel the need to stick around his teammates. If they needed him, Kurama knew where to find him.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Botan knocked on the door to Koenma's office. After a few seconds of no answer, she took it upon herself to enter. George, the blue ogre, stared at her with wide eyes and Botan swallowed nervously.

"What?" she asked George, "Where's Koenma?"

"It's an absolute mess! The paperwork is piling up and Koenma is still meeting with his father! They've been in serious discussion for several hours now!" George whined and stacked another pile of papers onto Koenma's already full desk. Botan sighed in frustration.

"I need to see him. Is it possible? I have information on the miko named Kagome."

"You can try. I don't know if they'll let you in."

"Doesn't hurt to try!" Botan waved and hurried off to find where the father and son were in deep discussion.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Admit it! You like her, Urameshi!" Kuwabara hadn't ceased his taunting since they had stepped off the bottom step of the shrine. The three of them had just now reached Yusuke's apartment and Yusuke turned to face them.

"Shut up, Kuwabara. You'll wake the neighbors and I'll hold you down just so they could beat the crap out of you." Yusuke opened his door, "Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourselves comfy. Do you want anything to drink?"

"You're being very hospitable, Yusuke." Kurama chuckled as he passed by his friend to enter the apartment that Yusuke had only recently acquired.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Kurama. At least I don't still live with my mother," Yusuke bit back and Kuwabara snorted in amusement. "Or my older sister for that matter."

"Hey!" Kuwabara interjected, but Kurama placed a hand on the tall guy's shoulder.

"He's right though." Kurama nudged Kuwabara on into the living room while Yusuke closed the door.

"I'll make some coffee. Sound alright? I have a feeling we'll be up late tonight." Yusuke motioned to the kitchen.

They sat together for several hours. Each was curious as to the whole situation at hand. The longer Botan stayed away the more they worried that everything was bigger than it seemed.

Yusuke's thoughts were solely focused on Kagome. He was having a very troubling time getting that girl out of his head. Deep inside he feared that once word got out, demons of all shapes and sizes would pursue her. They would either take her and force her to mate to gain her energy or to simply destroy her. He wasn't sure how she could handle herself if such a situation arose.

_'I'll have to test her to find out.' _He mused in his head.

By midnight there still hadn't been any word from Botan. Yusuke handed his two guests a blanket and a pillow each and then bid them goodnight. He was half way to his bedroom when he heard Kurama's communicator go off.

"Figures." Annoyed, Yusuke turned and walked back to the living room. Kurama was just standing up and closing the small device in his hand. His emerald eyes glanced at Yusuke as he entered.

"Botan can't get in contact with Koenma at this time. She says she's going to keep trying. She also suggested keeping an eye on Kagome. I don't suspect that there'll be any problems, but we could stop in for a visit tomorrow."

"That half-demon had mentioned bringing her back to the past. We'll have to try to catch up with her before then."

"Then we'll have to go early."

"Fine with me."

"Tch…it's just more proof that you like her, Urameshi." Kuwabara teased with a grin.

"You do seem to be quite taken with her, Yusuke. I observed you watching her numerous times today." Kurama added, "Even the time you snuck a glance down her shirt."

"It's nothing." Yusuke's cheeks reddened and he turned from them, "I'm going to bed. I'll set the alarm for seven."

He left his friends and fled to his room before they could ask any more of their embarrassing questions. How could he respond to their accusations when he wasn't even sure what the hell was going on? Sure, she was cute an all, but you can't be that attracted to someone you just met. He punched his fist into his other hand. He'd give it more time! Besides, he still had to sort out the issue with her eyes.

He flopped onto his bed. He knew he wasn't going to sleep any time soon. He had too many things running through his brain at once and it was overwhelming. He hadn't been prepared. He hadn't expected Keonma's little mission to the shrine to be so challenging. _'Not really challenging...just...she's beautiful.' _Yusuke sighed and rolled onto his side pulling his pillow in close.

"No use dwelling on it." He mumbled to himself and closed his eyes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was shortly after six in the morning when Kagome rolled out of bed. She cursed InuYasha for his daily routine of waking them at sunrise. Now, even when she was home in her own era, she found herself awake when the sun was coming up..

She took a quick shower and met her mother in the kitchen. She took her usual seat at the table.

"Morning, dear." her mother smiled at her as she continued preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, mom." she smiled back. The door to the kitchen slammed open, "Good morning, InuYasha. Early as always I see."

"Feh. Damn right. Are you ready to go?" he asked angrily. _'He's still mad about last night. I'll have to make it up to him.' _Kagome thought before speaking.

"Almost. I just have to eat breakfast," she answered. He opened his mouth to protest and she cut him off, "I just need to pack a few extra things of ramen as well."

That shut him up and Kagome inwardly smirked at the small victory. InuYasha sat down and waited...somewhat patiently. He could wait a little longer if it meant he would get extra ramen.

"How long will you be gone for?" Kagome's mother asked looking at Kagome and then InuYasha.

"I don't know. A few weeks I suppose. It all depends on how things go." Kagome answered honestly. With the jewel almost completed she knew that the final encounter with Naraku was near. There was always the chance she'd never return. She pushed the thought aside as breakfast was placed before her and Souta and her grandfather were joining them.

She listened to Souta's and InuYasha's bantering through breakfast. Her little brother had always looked up to him since the first day they met. Today she was glad for their interaction. It was giving her just a little more time to relax before returning through the well.

"It's getting rather late, Kagome. Souta, you have to get going or you'll be late for school." her mother stood and began clearing the table. Kagome stood as well and opened the cupboard. She pulled out the extra ramen and turned to InuYasha.

"Will this be enough? I already packed a bunch last night."

He only nodded and watched her shove the ramen into her worn out yellow backpack. That thing had seen better days.

"You two be careful."

"We will, mom. Don't worry." Kagome kissed her mother's cheek and followed InuYasha out the front door. She was half way to the well house when she felt them approaching. She stopped short. InuYasha growled. He could smell what Kagome was sensing.

"Them again." He snarled. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara appeared at the top of the steps.

"They're persistent." She frowned as Yusuke waved at her.

"We don't have time for this, Kagome."

"I agree."

That comment took InuYasha by surprise, but he wasn't going to complain.

Kagome gave a quick wave back to Yusuke and his friends, once again plastering on her fake, innocent smile. She turned her back to them and proceeded to follow InuYasha into the well house.

"She's still angry." Kurama said, holding back a chuckle.

"Kagome!" Yusuke called out to her, but she ignored him. By the time the three of them reached the well house, Kagome was gone.

* * *


	5. Koenma Emerges Finally

**Title: **Secrets

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T

**Genre:**Adventure/Romance

**Pairing: **Kagome/Yusuke

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from this at all.

**A/N: Fic Edited On: 2-7-08**

* * *

Chapter 5: Koenma Emerges...Finally

They stared into the deep, dark well. She had managed to slip through their fingers and follow InuYasha into the past. She was still mad at them. That was why she didn't stop to talk to them. She had given them the same eerie, fake smile she had the night before and then turned her back on them.

Yusuke punched the rim of the old wooden well and cried out in frustration. They would have made it on time if it hadn't taken Kuwabara so long to wake up. With a sly, almost evil grin, Yusuke looked over to the guy who had made them late to begin with.

"Go ahead, Kuwabara. You first." He made a quick nodding motion towards the well.

"What? No way, Urameshi! I'm not going in there! It's dark and probably crawling with spiders and other insects!" Kuwabara was quick to shout out his protest. He stared into the well again and gulped. There was no way he was going in there!

"Come on, Kuwabara! Where's your sense of adventure!" Yusuke slapped his friend extra hard on his back, sending the orange-haired teen head first into the dark well.

Kuwabara hit the bottom with a loud and very painful sounding thud.

"Oww!" He moaned and mumbled a few curses under his breath. He'd find a way to pay his best friend back.

"Well, I guess we're not getting through." Kurama shook his head. Somehow he knew it wasn't going to work for them anyway.

"What the hell?" Yusuke yelled into the well, "How could she get through? Why can't we?"

"Maybe we should try again with Koenma?"

"Yeah. Just what the hell could he and his father be talking about for this long anyway? I hate being in the dark!"

"I'm sure it will be revealed in time, Yusuke." Kurama turned his attention to his teammate climbing out of the well, "Are you alright, Kuwabara?"

"Why the hell did you push me in there for?" Kuwabara heaved himself over the edge of the well and stood straight to confront Yusuke, "You could have killed me!"

"Killed you?" Yusuke tapped on his friend's head with his knuckles, "Nah, Kuwabara! I knew your thick skull would protect you and it did. You're not injured so quit your crying."

"If you two are done," Kurama began and clicked his communicator closed, "Botan is going to open a portal for us. She still doesn't know if Koenma will be available though."

"Good maybe we can get a few answers. There has to be someone who knows what the hell to do."

"Yusuke, you should really calm down. There's no need to get stressed out over the situation."

"You're right. Sorry guys."

"It's okay, Urameshi. You've got the hots for the girl. It can't be helped." Kuwabara grinned. The portal opened behind him, and with a good, hefty shove by Yusuke, he fell through backwards.

"That's going to hurt." Kurama chuckled and stepped through.

"He deserved it." Yusuke took one last look around the empty well house and at the old well, "Just you wait, Kagome."

The group appeared in Koenma's office. Hiei and Botan looked over at them, but there was still no Koenma. Yusuke kicked Kuwabara's leg while the tall teen laid sprawled out half unconscious on the floor. He sat with a heavy sigh to wait with the others.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The sight that greeted Kagome and InuYasha on the other side of the well was peaceful and serene. The sun was just beginning to streak across the tops of the trees surrounding the clearing by the well. Kagome sighed calmly and took in the beauty of the morning. She had no guilt for leaving those boys behind. It was their fault, not hers.

"Oye, wench, you coming?" InuYasha's voice cut through the silence. Kagome closed her eyes.

"InuYasha, sit." She barely whispered it and he fell to the ground. With a grumble he rose to his feet.

"What was that for?" He bellowed.

"You ruined a good moment." Kagome stretched, yawned and caught the ball of fluff that dove at her head.

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo hugged her tightly.

"Good morning, Shippo." Kagome set the excited kit on the ground and turned to her other friends.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome." Miroku smiled, Sango and Kirara stood not too far from him.

"Morning guys!" Kagome said cheerfully and smiled.

"Feh, I don't know why you're so happy this morning." InuYasha mumbled, "Not after the night you had."

"Don't start, InuYasha." Kagome scolded him. Miroku, Sango and Shippo's eyes passed between the two. They could feel the beginning of a fight brewing.

"Did something happen, Kagome?" Sango asked in a concerned, yet curious, tone.

_'Figures he'd have to have a big mouth.' _Kagome thought and glared hard at InuYasha, _'And to think I brought extra ramen for him!'_

"Earth to, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled and snapped his fingers in her face, "Hey wench snap out of it!"

"Sit!" Kagome said loudly. InuYasha once again met face first with the ground, "Nothing bad happened. I just had a long, eventful week is all."

"I'll say it was an eventful week. How long had those guys been hanging around for, Kagome?" InuYasha pulled himself off the ground.

"What guys?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison.

"They were just a couple of teenage boys that showed up for the little festival. Nothing out of the ordinary really." Kagome replied innocently, "They had only been around yesterday and they were nice, well, sorta."

"Two of them were demons, Kagome." InuYasha cut in angrily, "And what do you mean they were sorta nice? Did that short demon hurt you?"

"Demons, Kagome? In your time?" Sango looked really concerned now. She had thought Kagome would be safe in her own time.

"No, Hiei didn't hurt me, InuYasha. I didn't know that there were some still around either and one of them is different somehow. It's like he's human, but has a demon spirit inside him."

"Are they strong, Kagome?" Shippo had pounced back onto her shoulder.

"Yes, definitely. Even the two human boys were really strong."

"I don't trust them." InuYasha snapped and Kagome rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of him playing the over-protective older brother role.

"They're harmless, InuYasha. You're making a big fuss over nothing!" Kagome protested.

"Harmless!" InuYasha roared, "Feh, yeah right! That short guy with the spikey hair snuck into your house and you didn't even know him! He could have killed you, Kagome!"

"You're overreacting! He was just looking for his friend, which I might add, happened to be Shuichi!"

"You didn't know that at first, wench!"

"InuYasha, sit!" Kagome yelled furiously and rumaged through her bag, retrieving a small strawberry lollipop, "Here you go, Shippo. I brought this for you."

"Oh! Thank you, Kagome!" The little fox happily accepted the yummy treat.

"You're welcome, Shippo." Kagome smiled. She was calm again signaling the end of the fight, "Let's head back to see Lady Kaede. I need to get some training in before I go back home."

The small group walked away towards Kaede's village leaving behind one hurt and disgruntled half-demon named InuYasha.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"How long has it been now?" Kuwabara quietly asked Botan. He was trying his hardest not to anger Yusuke who was already visibly pissed off.

"Almost six hours since you guys arrived." Botan yawned and grumbled, "Ten minutes since you last asked me that question."

"My patience is wearing thin." Hiei growled. He was getting tired of the waiting game.

"He's been with his father for over twenty-four hours! How much do they have to discuss!" Yusuke sat up, "What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"You can stop yelling for one, Yusuke. I'm right here." A teenage Koenma looked over the group from the doorway he had just entered through.

"Koenma, sir, are you alright?" Botan hurried to his side as he sat down.

"To be honest, Botan, I'm not alright, but with that aside, we have other issues to discuss." Koenma sat back in his chair, "What news do we have on the miko Kagome?"

"She slipped through the well this morning before we were able to talk to her again. She seems to be holding a bit of a grudge against us or more namely, Yusuke is the one she's most mad at." Kurama answered. Koenma glanced at Yusuke, but the boy's focus was elsewhere.

"She slipped through the well? That's where the portal is, right? It brings her back into Feudal Japan?" Koenma could feel a headache coming on.

"How did you know the well was a portal to the past?"

"I just found out recently. I assume Kagome opened up and told you?"

"Yes, she did."

"Why is she mad at Yusuke for?"

"She opened up and told us her story and I didn't tell her about us." Yusuke stared at the floor, "I wanted to tell her, but I just couldn't!"

"Is it because of Keiko?" Koenma asked gently. He knew the subject was still a bit tender for the raven-haired boy.

"I can't let that happen again! I refuse to!" Yusuke stood abruptly. He clenched his fists and stormed to the door.

"I'm afraid, Yusuke, none of you have a choice. The miko Kagome must be watched and protected, here and in the past." Koenma avoided the angry glare he knew Yusuke was sending his way.

"Is it that bad?" Kurama asked, sitting on the edge of Koenma's desk and sending a warning glance at Yusuke, making the boy stop.

"There is no separation of realms where she is. Demons wander freely, kill freely." Koenma answered, "And the miko Kagome is the current guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

"Yes, Kagome mentioned collecting the shards of the Shikon no Tama with her travelling companions."

"Then that would mean the jewel was broken." Koenma smacked his head on his desk.

"Koenma, sir!" Botan pulled him back and touched his forehead, "Don't do that!"

"Things just seem to be getting worse." Koenma whinned.

"Kagome also mentioned being pursued by someone named Naraku." Kurama added.

"Naraku?" Koenma's eyes opened wide. He remembered that name.

"Is he that bad?" Yusuke watched Koenma with worried eyes, a knot started forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah, he's that bad." Koenma stood, "I want all four of you to go back to the shrine and wait for Kagome. Take turns watching the shrine. I want two of you there at a time. Botan, please come with me. The two of us have some records to go through."

"What should we do if Kagome returns?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Contact me and we'll bring her in. If she refuses, it'll be up to Yusuke or Kuwabara to subdue her by force."

"Very well. Please keep us informed, Koenma." Kurama nodded and with that the team departed.

"What's really wrong, Koenma? I've never seen you this distracted." Botan brushed a few strands of stray hair from the deity's face, "You're worrying me."

"It's just been a really long day, Botan. My father told me many things that I was unaware of. In due time I'm sure all of the secrets will come out."

* * *


	6. Moving Forward

**Title: **Secrets

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T

**Genre:**Adventure/Romance

**Pairing: **Kagome/Yusuke

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from this at all.

**A/N: Fic Edited On: 2-7-08**

* * *

Chapter Six: Moving Forward

Botan looked over at Koenma as he rummaged through book after book, tossing them to the floor as he went along. He hadn't told her what it was he was looking for and she was growing very frustrated at the prince. Koenma sighed disappointingly and tossed another book over his shoulder.

"What are you looking for, sir? Maybe I can be of more help if you told me what we're looking for." Botan suggested, finally speaking and getting the ruler's attention.

"I'm looking for information on Naraku and Kagome, Botan."

"Would any of these books even contain anything on Kagome?"

"My father seems to think so. It was his idea for me to search here in the archives. There has to be a record of Naraku here somewhere from feudal Japan, and if Kagome's tied into any of it, she should be mentioned."

"Is that why you were with him for so long?"

"One of the reasons. He was very surprised when I mentioned Kagome to him and that made me ask questions."

Something had happened between Koenma and his father. Botan could tell the moment he had entered his office earlier. He seemed shocked, tired and confused and all of that together made Botan worry for her friend. She had never seen him act this way about anything. The way he was shifting from book to book with the gleam of determination in his eyes, something big was going on and right now, she was still in the dark. That alone worried her. Koenma usually told her everything.

"I suppose you had a long discussion about Kagome, may I ask what about?"

"I'll tell you soon, Botan, I promise, but the most important thing is looking for any information we may have. Kagome could very well be in danger and we might just have to tinker with that time portal and send the guys through."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes, that bad, Botan. You could be a little more useful and pick up book, you know."

"I was going to, but it's hard to look for something when you're not exactly sure what it is you're looking for." Botan huffed, "Naraku, Kagome, anything else of importance I should know?"

Koenma sent a spine chilling glare at Botan and all she did was return it. This wasn't helping at all. Botan shook her head and looked away. There was no need for the two of them to be at odds over anything.

"Keep an eye out for the mention of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome is closely connected to that artifact."

"I understand." Botan nodded and began her search through the millions of books kept in the archives.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I'm sorry, Keiko. I know I haven't come to see you in a long time. Work has been hell as usual. I'm sure you know that already though." Yusuke lowered his eyes and plucked a few tall blades of grass from around him. He hadn't come here in over a month, but everything was still the same as the last time he sat there and spilled his inner most thoughts to her. She was the only one he willingly told everything to.

He looked back up to the slate gray headstone before him. It had been two years since her death at the hands of a demon who used her to lure Yusuke and the others into his domain and then killed her as they had entered. It had been that demon's last mistake.

It had taken Yusuke a long time to cope with her death, and he still wasn't fully over it, but he had come to terms with the fact that she wasn't coming back.

He had visited on an almost daily basis after her death. He had felt so much guilt, so much heartache. All he could say over and over at her gravesite was "I'm sorry." Now during every visit he would always start off with an apology.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Hiei had been sitting silently behind the detective. Normally he wouldn't come here with Yusuke, but for some strange reason he felt compelled to accompany his teammate just this one time. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure what to say." He replied quietly, "I feel like I'm supposed to tell her something, but I don't know what it is."

"Hn. Perhaps I should have stayed at the shrine and let one of the others come here with you. They are much better suited for your human emotions."

Yusuke chuckled and Hiei gave a small smirk. It was true that Hiei hated being near emotional humans and this visit to Keiko's grave was certainly something emotional, but for today only, he'd stomach the torment.

"You don't come here often, Hiei. I'm sure she's happy to see you and I'm sure she sees enough of Kurama and Kuwabara."

"Hn, and I'm supposed to care?"

"You do care, or else you wouldn't have come."

"I was concerned about you, Yusuke." Hiei said quietly, not focusing on the teen in front of him, "You haven't been acting normal since Koenma mentioned Keiko's name and gave us our new mission."

That statement took Yusuke for a loop, but it hadn't been the first time hybrid had openly shown concern for him. Hiei was right though. He wasn't alright with the situation and he was worried for Kagome.

"How can he even think about having me protect her? I couldn't even protect my best friend, and now he wants me to protect a girl…"

"That you're obviously attracted to. That's why you're really here, isn't it, detective? You're feeling guilty about liking this other girl while Keiko is dead?"

"I don't know." Yusuke lowered his eyes to the ground, "I don't know what it is that I'm feeling when it comes to Kagome. I've only known her for a few short days, but I'm so intrigued by her. She's not normal."

"Yes, I agree with you there, detective. For a miko she is not normal. She shouldn't have accepted myself and Kurama so easily."

"But you trust her."

"Hn." Hiei looked away, "I doubt she'd try to hurt us if that is what you're getting at."

Yusuke looked over his shoulder at his teammate. It wasn't the exact answer he wanted out of Hiei, but he supposed it was the best he was going to get.

"I'll just have to try harder to protect her." Yusuke turned back to Keiko's grave.

"Hn, you shouldn't worry as much, Yusuke. The miko's energy is at a good strength. I'm sure she can handle herself." Hiei rose to his feet. He was ready to return to the shrine.

"I'm still worried. We know nothing of this Naraku guy."

"The miko does and that mutt isn't weak. I'm sure she's protected." Hiei looked around before speaking, "I'm going back to the shrine. Don't stay here all night."

He took off in a blur, leaving Yusuke alone with Keiko and his confused emotions.

"I still have a bad feeling." He replied and stared at Keiko's headstone. The best he could do was to try harder. He rose to his feet and brushed himself off, "I'm sorry, Keiko. Looks like a new mission came up. I'm not sure when I'll be back. I know you'd want me to be happy, Keiko, and I'll do my best to do so for you."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Inuyasha grumbled angrily as Kagome chatted with their friends about different things. They hadn't gotten very far from Kaede's village and he was growing more and more annoyed with their slow progress. Why were they walking so slowly?

"Oye! Do you guys think you can walk any faster? We have to find Naraku!" He growled out impatiently. His friend's gazes fell on him and they shrugged.

"We haven't got any leads, InuYasha and with the weather as hot as it is today, we really shouldn't over exert ourselves." Miroku answered and the two girls, one kit and one neko nodded in agreement. It was too hot out to go fast.

"We need to locate some jewel shards and that will lead us to Naraku! Come on, Kagome! Don't you sense anything?"

"How can I? It's so hot out!" Kagome whined and fanned herself with her hand, "If only I could cool off for a bit, then I could concentrate better. This heat is just too sweltering."

"There should be a river nearby, Kagome. We can stop there and rest for a bit and have some food." Sango pointed off to her left, "It's over that way."

"What? You want to stop and rest? We haven't even been walking for more than a couple hours!" InuYasha protested, as the group knew he would. Kagome gave him a sweet smile.

"InuYasha, I'll make ramen for lunch if you let us stop." She gave him big pleading eyes, "Please, InuYasha. Only for one hour and then we can go."

"Feh! Fine, wench, but only one hour! You got that?" InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and led the way to the nearby river. Kagome threw Sango and Miroku and grin. If she begged enough, InuYasha always gave in.

The water was cold, but refreshing as most of the group waded out to their knees. InuYasha and Kirara were relaxing on the blanket Kagome had set up on the shore. Kagome had asked them to join, but neither felt like it, leaving the three humans and one kitsune to enjoy the cool river.

"This is so much better!" Kagome splashed the cold water into her face, "We needed a break like this."

"Which direction do you think we should head in after this? InuYasha is right as well. We haven't gotten very far and it would be nice to locate a jewel shard." Sango looked to her friends after her question, "Perhaps to the north?"

"Yeah, we could head north." Miroku nodded, "It's at least a direction we could begin with and perhaps by nightfall we'll be able to locate a village to stay in."

They sat down to have a nice lunch together. Kagome had made extra ramen for InuYasha since he had been nice enough to let them stop to cool off despite his protests. It was a rather peaceful lunch. No one fought over the food, no one argued over the situation at hand and thankfully for Kagome, no one mentioned the demons she had met back in her own era. Things were currently running smoothly in Kagome's opinion. The only thing that could ruin it was…

"A jewel shard." She half groaned and half sighed. She jumped to her feet and started shoving things into her bag.

"Kagome, where?" InuYasha sniffed the air and covered his nose, "What is that awful smell?"

The others winced at the rancid smell as the scent grew stronger and stronger. Shippo fought the urge to throw up his lunch and decided to burrow into Kagome's backpack with all of the other stuff she had thrown in there. He covered his nose and snuggled into the now folded blanket.

The demon that appeared just in their view just twenty feet ahead of them stood almost ten feet tall. It's body dripped a black, gooey substance that killed anything it landed on. It carried in his large, clawed hands a huge, and very sharp looking axe. Once his eyes landed on the traveling group he changed his direction and started towards them.

"He's got it." Kagome frowned. She could see the shard embedded in the demon's skull, "It's on his head!"

"Okay, Kagome, you stay back! I'll deal with this putrid creature!" InuYasha gave Kagome a gentle shove back and withdrew Tessaiga.

"Be careful, InuYasha, what ever that black substance is, it's likely to be dangerous." Kagome warned and InuYasha only replied with a nod.

"Foolish half-breed! You dare challenge me?" the demon roared and lifted its massive axe above his head. He swung towards the group. InuYasha lifted Kagome out of the way while Sango and Miroku dodged it.

"Hand over your jewel shard or else I'll pulverize you!" InuYasha snarled and jumped into the air to begin his assault with Tessaiga. He came crashing down upon the demon, who merely swatted him away like he was a fly.

After slamming into several trees and coming to a halt, InuYasha rose on shaky legs. His eyes blurred slightly as he tried to focus on his friends. Miroku and Sango had already been thrown back, the demon was chasing after Kagome.

"Get away from me you creep! I'm warning you!" She yelled out. She had no weapon, but she could draw enough of her energy to erect a barrier. She focused as much as she could while she ran and soon a faint pink barrier surrounded her.

She stopped briefly to catch her breath. The odor of the youkai was making it hard for her to breathe. He stood towering over her and swung again. Kagome pushed more energy into the barrier, but it cracked and fell as the axe connected with it. Kagome was thrown back, her own body connecting with a tree and falling to the ground below.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled out. The demon was still advancing on her. He had to stop him and save her. He rubbed his eyes quickly, getting his vision back slightly, but enough so he could take the demon out. He just needed to draw him away from Kagome.

Sango let her large boomerang fly. It just missed the thing's head, but it worked well for the distraction InuYasha needed. Sango caught her weapon and led the enemy away from Kagome. As soon as they were well enough away InuYasha shouted out.

"Move out of the way, Sango!" he raised the Tessaiga over his head and slashed downwards with tremendous force, "Wind scar!"

His attack tore through the demon and ripped him to shreds. InuYasha hurried to Kagome's side just as she was sitting up.

"That's gonna leave a mark." She winced at the pain in her arm.

"Kagome, are you alright?" InuYasha began inspecting her body for injuries. Upon smelling her blood he located the wound on her arm. She had already placed her hand over it.

"I'm alright, InuYasha. Just a little dizzy from hitting the tree. Nothing is broken so I'm alright to continue." She rose to her feet with his guidance. She located the solitary jewel shard lying amongst the remains and lifted it, "Look, we got another jewel shard! I'll just…oh no."

"Oh no, what, Kagome?" InuYasha didn't like the expression on Kagome's face. It meant she had made a mistake and he was going to be mad because of it, "Spill it, wench!"

"I kinda left the other jewel shards back home on my desk." She avoided his eyes, but she could sense his anger and frustration.

"You what?!" He yelled and she flinched at his tone. "You left them back home where those other demons could get them?"

"I don't think they will." Kagome said softly and hung her head. She didn't really know if they would or not.

"How could you be so stupid?"

"Now, calm down, InuYasha." Miroku stepped in, once again being the voice of reason, "I'm sure Kagome was just under a lot of stress and it just slipped her mind when she left."

"Get on." InuYasha turned and knelt down. Kagome hesitantly climbed onto his back, "We have to go back to Kaede's village. Miroku, you get Kagome's bag."

"Yes, InuYasha." Miroku sighed. He laughed gently upon seeing the sleeping kit snuggled up in Kagome's bag. He lifted it gently and joined Sango on Kirara's back.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Botan had stumbled upon a little blue book that contained information on the artifact known as the Shikon no Tama. She had been reading through it while Koenma continued his search.

The book had turned interesting when it spoke of a miko named Kikyo, who died protecting the jewel from a half-demon named InuYasha. Kikyo had bound InuYasha to a tree. Botan thought back briefly to the brief contact she had had with InuYasha and he didn't seem capable of hurting someone.

The next part of the book spoke of an unknown miko, who had released the half-demon from the spell he was under and then ended up shattering the Shikon no Tama on accident while attempting to retrieve it from a crow youkai.

The drawing was crude, but there was no mistaking it. The girl in the book was Kagome. Botan nodded her head in achievement before alerting Koenma.

"One miko named Kagome!" she held the book up and yelled out, "It also mentions the Shikon no Tama as well, sir!"

She held the book open to the page of the picture and Koenma snatched the literature from her hands.

"Good work, Botan." He replied while looking over the picture, "This is her? The one with the green skirt? Of course it is. No one in feudal Japan would wear that."

"That is her, though she's prettier in person. The book was really getting into what Kagome had told us about the jewel and her travels. I'm sure it must mention Naraku at some point."

"We'll just have to find out." Koenma closed the book. They had a lead, a small lead, but one none-the-less, "I'll get to work reading this, Botan, you continue searching for more information. Bring me anything you find."

"Yes, sir." Botan sighed in defeat and went back to her search.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I can't believe it got so late already!" Yusuke stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He hadn't planned on falling asleep at his apartment, but the couch had been too comfortable and he had drifted off. He climbed the stairs to the shrine and looked around its grounds for any sign of Kagome or her family. Once content that the coast was clear, Yusuke set off to join his teammates.

"You're late." Hiei scowled at him and Yusuke gave him a big grin.

"My couch called me and said I needed to nap. Where's Kuwabara?"

"We sent him home over an hour ago to get some sleep for the night." Kurama replied, "There hasn't been any activity all day aside from her family going about their business. It's very unlikely that she'll return today or even for the next couple of days."

"Yeah, she said as much when she handed over her phone number. Any word from Koenma yet?"

"Botan checked in about fifteen minutes ago. Koenma's looking over a book they found in the archives. She said she'd check in again later."

"Great, so we have nothing to do but sit and wait?"

"Yes, I'm…" Kurama stopped mid sentence when he felt it. The others did as well. All their eyes fell upon the well house and the lone girl that stepped out from it, "It seems we were wrong. She's home already."

"She's not alone. I can smell another demon, and it's not the mutt." Hiei looked around. Odd, there wasn't any other demon to be seen aside from him and Kurama. He was sure he smelt another one. He sniffed the air again, "She's wounded."

"What?" Yusuke's head snapped towards Hiei and waited for an explanation.

"I can smell her blood now. There on her arm." Hiei pointed, "She should have been able to heal herself, unless she used too much energy on something else."

"Damn it! She was probably attacked by that Naraku guy!" Yusuke didn't wait for his friend's to protest and he leapt down from the tree he had been occupying, startling Kagome and causing her to drop her bag.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Yusuke?" Kagome put her hand to her chest and took a deep breath, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"You're hurt." He reached for the injured arm and she pulled back.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She was angry and he had yet to see the full extent to just how mad she could get.

"We were waiting for you to return. I wanted to talk to you about last night." He stepped forward again and she took another step back.

"We? Wait, are you stalking me? I really don't need a stalker you know!" Kagome yelled, "Or three for that matter! You can come out of the trees! I know you're there!"

"It's not like that, Kagome." Yusuke shook his head and waited for Kurama and Hiei to join him, "We were asked to bring you to see someone."

"Someone? Great! Someone, I don't know who, but someone wants to see me!" Kagome yelled. She was sure her mother would be out shortly with the commotion she was causing, "I don't have time for this! I have things I have to do!"

"It won't take long. I promise, Kagome. Koenma just wants to ask you a few questions about the portal to the past." Yusuke tried to explain, but Kagome wasn't listening. He grabbed her wrist securely, but gently, "He said I had to bring you in no matter what, Kagome. I'm sorry, but you can't protest."

It was a quick blur of reddish-brown that caught his attention momentarily until he felt a piercing sting in the forearm of the hand holding Kagome's wrist. Latched onto it with his teeth was no more than a tiny fox demon.

"Shippo?" Kagome stared at the kit.

"Get it off!" Yusuke shook his arm frantically, trying to detach the kit from his arm. Shippo leapt back to Kagome's feet and growled up at the teen, his little fangs barred for all to see. Kagome smirked at Shippo's courage and lifted him into her arms.

"It's alright, Shippo. Calm down." She snuggled him against her chest and kissed his forehead, "What are you doing here, Shippo?"

He looked around, his eyes landing on unknown objects and buildings. He buried his little face into her shoulder and yelped.

"I fell asleep in your bag when you guys were fighting that smelly demon." His little body shook with fear and Kagome stroked his back to comfort him, "Where are we, Kagome?"

"My home." She answered quietly and he pulled back to stare up at her, his turquoise eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm in your time?"

"Yes, Shippo."

"One minute the brat is ready to rip Yusuke's head off, the next he's shaking and quivering." Hiei muttered while turning his back to Kagome and staring at the well house.

"Yes, but he is only a child after all, Hiei." Kurama added.

"Kagome, please. You have to come with us. All the questions you had last night will be answered. You'll know all about the three of us as well as Kuwabara and Botan." Yusuke ignored the growl that came from the little fox, "It probably won't even take more than an hour. I promise."

"Oh, you're promising this time? How amusing." She turned her back on him and lifted her bag, "I don't know if I trust you enough to just follow you guys someplace, besides, I have to take Shippo back before the others worry about him. They probably didn't know he was in my bag."

She left them standing outside of her house while she brought Shippo and her things into the house. Yusuke clenched his fists. This was not going well.

'_What the hell am I supposed to do? She's not going to come willingly and I can't physically subdue her without hurting her. That little runt would probably bite me again if I tried to take her anyways. Damn it! What the hell am I supposed to do?'_

"You sure do space out a lot." Kagome waved her hand in front of Yusuke's face again, "Earth to Yusuke! Are you in there?"

He jumped back slightly and Kagome and Shippo laughed openly at him. Hiei and Kurama was amused as well, but kept it to themselves.

"When will you be returning?" Yusuke set his serious brown eyes on Kagome's.

"I never know when I'm returning. I might never return." Kagome started her walk back towards the well house, "It all depends on how things go on the other side. We still can't find Naraku, and for the most part things have been silent. Only an occasional demon pops up and usually they're stupid enough to fight with InuYasha and the others. Though if Naraku were to show up chances are I wouldn't be returning ever."

"Don't say that!" Yusuke yelled and quickly looked away, "I mean…you shouldn't think like that. It's not…healthy."

"Your concern is endearing, but it is my fault the jewel was shattered and I refuse to give up the search just because I'm weaker than the others. I have faith that we'll win in the end, but I also accept the fact that Naraku is strong and tricky and manipulative…"

"You're not making it better, Kagome." Shippo muttered into her ear and she blushed.

"Do you have to go right now?" Yusuke spoke quieter and looked back to Kagome, "I want to…you know."

"No, I'm afraid I don't know. Sorry." She smiled. He was beginning to amuse her and she waited for him to continue.

"I want to talk with you more, Kagome. There are things I want to tell you." He blushed just a little and Kagome watched his eyes for any sign of lies. She was sure he wasn't lying, but there was something else there in his eyes, a gentle glow that seemed to plead for her to trust him. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. InuYasha was going to have her head for this. She was sure of that.

"Let me bring Shippo home first and then I'll come back to talk with you. I can't guarantee that I'll be alone though. I'm sure InuYasha will slip into the over protective older brother role when I tell him I'm coming back to talk with you. I don't know if I'm up for leaving the grounds though, so meeting your friend Koenma might be out of the question for now."

He nodded once and she turned to enter the well house. The three males followed her in. They wanted to see first hand just how the well worked. Shippo snuggled his way back into Kagome's backpack as she climbed onto the ledge of the well.

Yusuke gave Kurama a nod and a smile. When Kurama nodded back, Yusuke slipped his arms around Kagome's waist and lifted her into his arms. She tried to protest and fight him off, but he leapt into the well and was surrounded by a warm, glowing light.

Kurama and Hiei looked over the edge of the well as the light died down and Kurama chuckled.

"It looks like our spirit detective just made his first jump into time travel."

* * *


	7. A Bit of Yusuke's Secret Revealed

**Title: **Secrets

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T

**Genre:**Adventure/Romance

**Pairing: **Kagome/Yusuke

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from this at all.

**A/N: Fic Edited On: 2-7-08**

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Bit of Yusuke's Secret Revealed

He was in a daze as his body floated through the warm, blue glow. The portal had accepted him because in his arms he held Kagome. He glanced over at the quiet girl in his arms and couldn't help but to admire how beautiful she looked in the portal's soft glow. His eyes met with hers and she scowled.

'_Oh shit. She looks pissed.' _He swallowed hard and flinched when Kagome snapped her head away from him. _'Maybe this was a bad idea.'_

When the glow subsided, Yusuke found himself sitting in the bottom of the well. Kagome shifted and he released her so she could stand. She gave him a long, hard glare before pointing to the vines growing on the side of the well. Taking the hint, he climbed out with Kagome right behind him.

He took in the sights around him, amazed at how different the place was from his time. The air was certainly cleaner and as he looked up into the night sky, he swore he could see every single star in the universe. He gasped openly. He had never seen that many stars in his entire life.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Kagome's voice was soft and gentle, "Nothing like what we're used to."

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it." His eyes hadn't left the stars. He just couldn't pull them away.

Kagome wanted to stay mad at him, hell, he had no right to follow her, but after seeing his reaction to the place, she couldn't stay mad. She had felt the same way when she first got the chance to actually pay attention to the surroundings. Now she wasn't the only person from her era that got to see how beautiful their home used to be.

Her only worry now was facing InuYasha while Yusuke was with her. She knew he would be infuriated and his blame would be placed solely on her. She'd just have to say the word if his anger got too out of control and if he decided to lash out at Yusuke.

"Come on. We should get to the village. It's not wise to lurk around InuYasha's forest at night." Kagome started for the path to the village.

"InuYasha's forest? Does he own it?"

"It was called InuYasha's forest because it was where he was kept for the fifty years he was sealed to the Goshinboku." Kagome pointed to largest tree in the forest and Yusuke gasped as he recognized it.

"That's the same tree in your yard! I had no idea how old that tree was!"

"Yes, this is where my house will lie five hundred years from now."

"That's incredible, Kagome."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool I guess." She nodded, "Come on. InuYasha's gonna be pretty mad at me for this, so it's best we hurry and drop Shippo off. InuYasha won't trust you so it's likely he'll accompany us back."

"I guess I'm gonna have to prove myself to all of you. I'm more than capable of protecting you on my own." He crossed his arms over his chest. To hell with InuYasha. He didn't need that mutt's approval. All he needed was Kagome's trust and he was sure with a little more time that goal would be achieved.

"Great. Another over confident, over protective male. That's the last thing I need." Kagome muttered as she walked on. Yusuke stopped briefly to stare at her back. Shippo's little head poked out of her backpack, his little tongue sticking out taunting Yusuke.

"It's not like that." Yusuke glared at Shippo before he caught up to Kagome, "What I meant is that I'm not weak. I can handle my own against strong demons."

"That's good to know." Kagome replied nonchalantly, "You'll be most helpful if we run into a demon before we reach the village."

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

"No, well, I am annoyed with you, but I'm not really mad. You didn't have the right to touch me like that, let alone follow me here. You could have hurt yourself and you could have hurt Shippo. I would never have forgiven you if something bad had happened." Kagome stopped and turned to him, "You need to be less reckless, Yusuke. You should try thinking before acting."

"Yeah, well, thinking things through isn't a strong point of mine."

"That's obvious." Shippo scurried to Kagome's shoulder when Yusuke waved his fist in the little kit's face.

"I'm more of a charge in head first and worry about the consequences after kind of guy." Yusuke finished explaining as he continued to glare at Shippo who was clinging to Kagome's head.

"I guess we have another InuYasha on our hands, Shippo." Kagome let out a soft sigh, "I just hope his friends aren't like that too."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"He's not expecting us." Hiei spoke quietly to Kurama who nodded his head in agreement.

"But we have to inform him on Yusuke's journey." Kurama didn't bother to knock on Koenma's office door and just shoved the massive doors open. Koenma, who was back in his toddler form, looked up at them as they entered. His eyes narrowed.

"What are you two doing here? Are Yusuke and Kuwabara watching the shrine?" Koenma's eyes passed over both of them and frowned after being unable to read their expressions, "Well?"

Hiei took to the window in the corner as Kurama stepped forward to explain all the details. Hiei activated his jagan as Kurama kept the pint sized ruler occupied. He delved his way into Koenma's mind only to be blocked by a strong and impenetrable barrier. Unsatisfied and disgruntled, Hiei pulled back and returned to listening to his partner speak.

"Kuwabara is at home and Yusuke is with Kagome in Feudal Japan." Kurama explained, "We just wanted to inform you on the details, Koenma."

"Say that again?" He was stunned, "How did Yusuke get through the portal?"

"Kagome returned briefly this evening with a fox demon. She had been injured and she returned to collect something from her house. As she was getting ready to jump into the well to return, Yusuke lifted her and jumped in. The portal must have let him through because he was holding onto her."

"She was hurt? Was it bad?" Koenma's eyes showed concern and Kurama was curious as to why Koenma would care so deeply for the girl.

"It was minor. I'm sure she has healed it by now." Kurama answered his eyes stared directly into Koenma's, "Is there a reason you are so concerned about her, Koenma? I've never seen you act like this before. I can't recall you worrying so much about a case."

"It's just, she's a girl and we all know they're weaker than guys."

"Hn. That was a pathetic lie." Hiei fought back the laugh that wanted to escape from Koenma's answer, "What is it that you are hiding? What are you not telling us?"

"I am not hiding anything, Hiei. I just don't know enough yet to give you an answer. Things are still unknown to us and all I have so far to go by is one book that mentions an unknown miko that we can only assume is Kagome. Botan said the girl in the drawing looks like Kagome, but we are still not one hundred percent sure of what happened in Feudal Japan. It starts getting good once the book first mentions a demon exterminator named Sango, but then the rest of the book is blank and incomplete. Botan is currently checking into the other names mentioned, but she's had no luck so far. It is obvious that I'm going to have to get Kagome in here and get some questions answered."

"Then when she returns, we'll bring her in. We won't give her the option of deciding." Kurama stated, "Botan will have to return with us to the shrine with us and open a portal."

"That is very risky, Kurama. She is a miko and I'm sure she can purify you."

"I don't think she will." Kurama shook his head, "I don't think she's the type of miko that would harm a demon unless the demon was really harming her. If Yusuke is the one to bring her through the portal, we won't have any real problems anyway."

"Asking Yusuke to do this isn't going to sit well with him. He's trying to get closer to the girl. He's not going to want to do something to push her away." Hiei spoke up. Unlike Koenma's impenetrable mind, he was able to read Yusuke's like an open book and he had that morning in the graveyard. When it came to Kagome, Yusuke was intrigued and curious.

"Is that so?" Koenma's eyes narrowed slightly. Kurama couldn't tell what exactly passed in Koenma's eyes, but it was something bordering on jealousy or over protectiveness. There was definitely something he was hiding from them.

"Koenma, sir, it's not much, but I found a book on the demon exterminators." Botan walked in slowly. She eyed the group and took note of the tension surrounding Koenma. She set two books on the desk before him, "The second mentions a bit more about the miko Kikyo and the Shikon no Tama."

"Thank you, Botan. I have to ask you now to go with Kurama and Hiei back to the shrine and wait for Kagome and Yusuke to return. Be prepared to open a portal when they do."

"Sir?"

"No time for questions, Botan. You guys should go." Koenma pointed to the door, "The next time I see any of you, Kagome better be with you."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They hadn't spoken much on the walk to the village, but he didn't seem to mind the silence so much. Just walking with her brought him comfort that he couldn't explain. Her mere presence soothed him and made him feel calm in an unknown place.

Kagome fidgeted nervously under his glances. She could see him out of the corner of her eye casting short sideways glances at her every couple of minutes.

'_What is his problem? Do I have something on me? Why is he looking at me like that?'_

"Spill it." She stopped and turned to him, "What are you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking anything." He stopped and faced her.

"Why do you keep looking at me then? Do I have something on me?"

"No, no, it's not like that!" Yusuke scratched his cheek with his index finger. He took a moment to think things through before speaking, "I was just trying to figure something out is all. No need to get defensive."

Kagome stared up at him. He grinned at her and she smiled back before she started walking again. She kept quiet for a bit, pondering his words. Curiosity began to overtake her.

"So, what were you trying to figure out, Yusuke? You will tell me right?" She looked over to him and laughed when he swallowed. His cheeks reddened and he avoided her eyes when he replied.

"I was wondering…um…why I was feeling so calm here. I should be at least a bit worried, right? But, there is something about you that is keeping me calm."

He chanced a glance at her and looked away quickly after meeting her eyes. Kagome chuckled at his behavior. He was an odd guy, cute, but odd.

'_Yes, he is rather cute…I guess I can't deny that he's attractive.'_

"I can smell human blood." A voice snapped Kagome out of her daze. There was no one in their sights, but she could feel the demonic aura nearby, "I can smell human, female blood. I'm so hungry for human flesh."

She clasped her hand over her wounded arm. It hadn't been bothering her so she had forgotten to heal it. She stepped back and slightly behind Yusuke, her eyes scanning the dark forest around them.

"Crap! I didn't feel it approach! I'm so stupid!" She half groaned, "I don't have my bow with me either."

"You have sacred jewel shards! How delightful!" The voice sounded from a different area than before. Kagome stepped closer to Yusuke and pushed some of her energy out to form a barrier. It was weak, but it would hold off at least one attack depending on how strong the demon was.

"Sacred jewel shards?" Yusuke asked quietly, his eyes were looking around too, "You have some with you?"

"It's what I returned home to get. I kinda forgot them earlier and InuYasha made me go home to get them." Kagome leaned her back against his, "I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up. We may have to fight."

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. I can handle it."

"Such pure and untainted flesh! Once I dispose of the male and the kit, I will delight myself with all that you have to offer young miko."

"Yuck! That's disgusting!" Kagome cried out, "I don't even want to know what you're talking about!"

"Why don't you just hurry up and show yourself so I can finish this fight quickly! I'm not big with games and me and these two have some place we need to be." Yusuke yelled out and the only response he got was laughter, "Yeah, laugh it up now because you won't get the chance later after I blow your head off!"

"Weak and pathetic human! You will die!"

It jumped out at them from the left. It's long scaly tail lashing out against the barrier. The demon rose above them, his fangs glistening in the moonlight, dripping venom that undoubtedly would be harmful to them if bitten.

"I hate snakes." Yusuke muttered, "I'm gonna need you to drop the barrier, Kagome."

"What? Are you nuts?" Kagome flinched when the large tail struck the walls around them again. She knew it probably wouldn't be able to handle much more.

"You need to trust me, Kagome. I'm not your average, normal teenage boy." He readied his index finger and Kagome stared over her shoulder at it as it began to glow blue and gain power. He was growing stronger right before her eyes.

She dropped the barrier, pulled Shippo in close to her chest and turned as Yusuke pointed the glowing finger at the snake before them.

"Yusuke…" her voice was timid. He gave a cocky little smile before releasing a blast from his finger.

"Spirit gun!" He shouted as the blast tore through the night sky and pierced through the demon before them. It's shrill cries forced Shippo and Kagome to cover their ears.

Once the noise died down, Kagome turned to look up at Yusuke with wide eyes. What ever she had just witnessed was incredible.

"That was…"

"My spirit gun." He interrupted her, "It just comes with my job."

"Job?" She barely managed to get the one word question out. She was quite dazed by his display of power.

He was going to respond to her question, but a there was a streak of red racing towards them and Yusuke was sure that InuYasha was on his way to the sight.

Sure enough, the half-demon skid to a halt just beside Kagome and began looking her over.

"Are you hurt? I can smell your blood." He sounded frantic and Kagome swatted him away.

"I'm alright, InuYasha. The blood is from the wound I got earlier."

"Is everything alright, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he and Sango dismounted from Kirara's back. Their eyes drifted to the unknown boy with Kagome and then to InuYasha who was growling.

"I'm fine, Miroku, honest." She was shoving InuYasha away from Yusuke. The two had already begun an angry glaring contest, "We were just returning when we encountered a snake demon."

"What is he doing here?" InuYasha roared and pointed his finger at Yusuke.

"I let him come back with me, InuYasha." She replied. Okay, it was a lie, but right now the truth wasn't really needed, "We were just returning with Shippo who somehow managed to come into the future with me and I brought back the jewel shards as well."

"Why?" InuYasha glared at her now, making her eyebrow twitch slightly.

"Because I…"

"I asked her to. You got a problem with that mutt?" Yusuke cut in and Kagome groaned. Yeah, they were too much alike.

"What did you say weakling?" InuYasha shoved Kagome to the side and approached Yusuke.

"You really do have hearing issues, don't you?"

"I'll show you hearing issues!" InuYasha flexed his claws. Kagome gave a very soft sigh.

"Sit boy." She closed her eyes as InuYasha smacked into the ground, "You two will not fight with each other! You got that? I swear the two of you are too alike for your own good!"

She joined Sango and Miroku, who were still confused by the current situation. They watched their friend give angry stares up at the unknown guy who was standing over him with a smirk.

"Kagome, what is going on?" Sango asked quietly, "What was that huge blast of light from?"

"First things first, Sango. This is Yusuke. He's from my time. Yusuke, these guys are Sango, Miroku and Kirara." Kagome started with the introductions first and then moved on to answer her friend's question, "And that blast of light was Yusuke saving me from what was likely to be a very painful death."

"Yes, he does have high spiritual energy." Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He had never seen a human with as much spiritual energy as the boy before him did.

"Yours isn't too bad either." Yusuke replied and Miroku seemed momentarily shocked.

"I was unaware that people like you existed in Kagome's time. I was under the impression that Kagome's time was more docile compared to this. Yet recently, there has been mention of demons in her time."

"We do our best not to let the demons escape from the Makai." Yusuke replied and nodded to Kagome, "Another part of my job."

"Yes, you mentioned something about your job earlier, but you never answered my question." Kagome replied and looked to InuYasha who had taken to sulking in a tree not too far away, "We were interrupted before, care to tell me what it is that you do?"

"Uh…you see I was going to have Kurama explain that part to you." Yusuke began and put his hands up when Kagome frowned, "Only because he can explain it better than me!"

"Who exactly is Kurama? I've heard his name mentioned by Hiei, but have I met him?"

"Yes, Kurama is what we call Shuichi. Long story, I'm sure he'll tell you."

Kagome sighed and looked to her friends. Things were just getting more and more confusing. She wanted answers and it seemed the only way she was going to get them would be to return home and talk with Shuichi, or Kurama, or what ever the hell his name was! She didn't really care as long as someone helped her to understand just what the hell was going on.

"Fine, I'll talk to him tomorrow. It's too late to go home now so we might as well stay in the village tonight." Kagome shrugged her shoulders as InuYasha landed next to her, "I won't stay home all day, only so I can get some answers."

He growled at her and she looked up at him with pleading eyes. She pouted her lips slightly and he looked away.

"Feh, what ever, but you better not take all day or I'll come and drag you back here myself, you got that?"

"Thank you, InuYasha! You're the best!" She hugged him quickly and laughed when he grumbled. She released him and motioned for Yusuke to follow her and her friends into the village.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"The sun will be coming up in a few hours." Botan yawned, "I don't think that they'll be back for awhile."

"What is it that Koenma is hiding?" Hiei squatted on the branch before Botan. She looked over at him and frowned.

"I know nothing." She answered quietly, sadly. It wasn't like her to not know.

"You lie."

"Pry if you'd like then, Hiei. I'm telling you the truth. He hasn't said a word to me." Botan snapped at the half koorime and he scowled, "Why don't you pry into his mind?"

"I tried. There were barriers blocking everything."

"Is that so?" Kurama sat securely on a branch above them.

'_If Koenma's mind was blocked, then that means that what is going on is way bigger than just protecting Kagome. Something Koenma isn't ready to talk about with anybody, even Botan.'_

"I was thinking the same thing." Hiei looked up at Kurama, "That brat isn't telling us everything."

The trio sat silently while they thought over the reasons Koenma would keep them in the dark. It had to be something of importance. He had never sent the team on a mission where he didn't at least share some information with them and he'd always, always tell Botan the important stuff. Why was this time different?

"We'll just have to get him to tell us." Kurama spoke up, "He can't keep quiet forever. What ever he knows might be of importance to protecting Kagome. He'll have to open up and share what he knows. We just might have to put a little pressure on him to get him to open up."

"Hiei could intimidate him." Botan suggested and Kurama laughed. It was an amusing idea and surely Hiei could make the toddler squirm just by gazing at him alone. Most people would squirm under Hiei's crimson gaze.

"We'll keep that in mind, but first, we'll wait for Yusuke and Kagome to return. You should get some rest, Botan. I'll wake you when they come back."

"Easy for you to say. I find trees to be uncomfortable." She mumbled and adjusted to get as comfortable as she could. Oddly, the old tree wasn't too bad.

'_Yusuke's going to be mad.'_ Hiei looked up at Kurama.

'_We'll just have to take things cautiously. Maybe we can persuade her first.'_

'_I'll leave that up to you. That's your area.'_

'_Yes, of course.'_

* * *


	8. Facing Koenma

**Title: **Secrets

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T

**Genre:**Adventure/Romance

**Pairing: **Kagome/Yusuke

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from this at all.

**A/N: Fic Edited On: 2-7-08**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Facing Koenma

Kagome awoke early the next morning to find her friends asleep and InuYasha and Yusuke amongst the missing. A sense of dread set in at the possibility of the two off somewhere fighting each other. She slid Shippo off of her chest and tucked the still sleeping kit back in. She stretched and made her way out of the hut and into the very early morning sun.

"You're up early." Yusuke stood slowly making Kagome jump, "Sorry if I scared you."

"It's alright. Did you sleep okay?" From the way his eyes looked, she could tell he hadn't slept well, if he had slept at all.

"I didn't sleep." He smiled, "Your dog friend left about two hours ago."

"Kikyo must be in the area." Kagome shrugged off his glance, "Long story, not awake enough to explain it. Care to explain what kept you up all night?"

"I saw InuYasha sneak away. I figured someone should stay awake."

"Very few demons come into this village. There's little reason to worry, but thank you anyways. You must be very tired."

"I'm okay, Kagome. Don't worry about me. I've been through worse."

"The others will be up soon. I'm going back inside to help Lady Kaede with breakfast. You should rest a bit before we leave."

Kagome entered the little hut with Yusuke in tow. Kaede was just beginning to prepare the morning meal and the others were starting to stir.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome. Did InuYasha depart from us again?" Miroku stretched and smiled when Kagome giggled.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. If not, he'll miss breakfast." Kagome laughed and turned to Yusuke, "Go ahead and relax, Yusuke."

InuYasha never arrived for breakfast, which gave Kagome the opportunity to leave without disruption from him. She said her goodbyes to her friends, promised Shippo some new crayons and some chocolate and then led Yusuke back up the path to the well.

He gazed around, wondering if he'd be able to return at a later date. The place was just as beautiful as it had been when he arrived the night before, only this time he was not in awe of the many stars, but the hundreds of flowers in the clearing containing the old wooden well.

He lifted her into his arms again and was pleasantly surprised when Kagome placed her arms loosely around his neck without hesitation. He leapt again into the dark well, the same blue glow surrounded them as they passed through. Once safely on the other side he stood and set her down.

"Ladies first." He smiled and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Certainly you don't think I'm that stupid?" She crossed her arms over her chest, "You go first."

He grinned and obeyed. He climbed up first and turned to help Kagome out, hiding his smirk as he could see almost clearly down her shirt.

Kagome opened the door to the well house, knowing already that Yusuke's friends were on the other side. She took one step out when a strong set of arms encircled her waist and drew her close.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but you are expected in the Reikai." Kurama spoke gently and nodded to Botan, "I have to take you in."

"What the hell are you doing, Kurama?" Yusuke stepped out of the well house. Hiei stepped in his way, keeping the angry teen from stopping Kurama, "Get the hell out of my way, Hiei!"

"It's nothing serious, Yusuke. Koenma just wants to talk to her on his own. He has his reasons." Kurama turned towards the newly opened portal, "You can follow if you'd like."

"Wait a minute! What the hell are you doing? Release me!" Kagome tried clawing her way out of Kurama's arms, but there was no way he was releasing her.

"You're not in any danger, Kagome. Trust me." He entered the portal, hearing Yusuke cursing up a mean streak and threatening to do some serious bodily harm to Hiei if he didn't move.

Once he stepped foot in the Reikai, he released Kagome and allowed her to stand on her own. She took a few cautious steps backwards and looked all around her, taking in the new place before her.

"Where have you taken me?" Her voice was timid and nervous. Kurama sighed. He hadn't wanted to scare her.

"It's alright, Kagome. You're in the Reikai right now." He turned and motioned for her to follow, "This way, please. Koenma is waiting for you."

"Koenma?"

"Yes, the prince of the Reikai."

"Shouldn't I go home and dress more formally if I'm meeting with royalty?" She took a step back and pointed over her shoulder, "I could make it quick..."

"Nonsense, Kagome. You look fine." Kurama laughed as her head dropped forward and her shoulders slumped in defeat, "Don't worry so much, Kagome."

"How can I not worry? I barely know you...and now I'm about to meet a prince of some other realm! Why is it only my life that takes so many twists and turns? As if traveling to the Feudal era wasn't hard enough..."

Kurama glanced at her briefly before opening the large doors to Koenma's office. The still in teenage form prince looked up from his desk as Kurama stepped in.

"Kurama?" he asked. Kurama looked behind him and grabbed Kagome's wrist tenderly and pulled her in behind him, "Oh! Lady Kagome!"

"Eh? He already knows my name?" Kagome looked between the prince and Kurama.

"Yes." Kurama nodded, "I'm afraid Yusuke is very unhappy about this, Koenma. Should we keep him from coming in here for now?"

"Yes, please do so, Kurama. Just for now." Koenma nodded. He waited for Kurama to leave before facing Kagome completely, "Please, Lady Kagome, have a seat."

"I think I'll stand thanks." She replied nervously.

"I'm glad you're here." Koenma leaned against his desk, "I've...been wanting to meet you. I wanted to discuss your time traveling with you."

"You know? Wait...of course you know. I'm sure Kurama probably told you everything." Kagome looked away from Koenma. Something was nagging her in the back of her mind. She just couldn't place what it was.

"Is it difficult to talk about?"

"I don't know you. Of course it's difficult." Kagome answered, her eyes finally resting on a plant in the corner of the room. The whole room seemed to be filled with a strong aura. It almost made her feel stronger.

"Can you tell me about how you ended up in the past?"

"I was pulled into the well on my fifteenth birthday by a huge centipede demon. That's how it happened."

"Can you tell me of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Somehow I knew that was going to come into question." Kagome sighed, "It's shattered and I'm helping to collect the pieces and put them back together while keeping it safe from evil demons."

"I don't want you to go back, Kagome. Give me what you have of the jewel." Koenma straightened himself out and held his hand out, waiting for Kagome to comply with his demand. She wasn't completely shocked, though her head did turn and his eyes did meet with a very angry pair of brown ones. He cringed.

"Are you nuts or something? I'm not handing these over to anyone! I don't care who you claim to be!"

"Kagome, please..." He stepped towards her and Kagome instantly threw up a barrier. She eyed him, confused by the hurt expression that appeared on his face.

"Listen to me you...you pacifier sucking twit! The retrieval of the Shikon no Tama is my responsibility! It came from my body! I'm the one who shattered it! I'm not alone there and I'm well protected too! Hell, I even have allies!"

"I don't know much on Naraku. We hold very little records on him. Will you tell me what he is like?" Koenma asked gently and Kagome frowned.

"Manipulative." It was the best word she could think of to describe the disgusting hanyou, "He does what ever he can to make things go his way. He doesn't care who he hurts in the process. He enjoys seeing others suffer."

"That makes me want to keep you here more." Koenma hung his head, "I know you're not going to listen to me, but at least take my guys back with you."

"You can't be serious! I'll never hear the end of it if I bring them back with me!" Kagome loudly protested.

"Either you take them or you don't leave this palace, Kagome."

"Why the hell are you so concerned with what I do? You're almost worse than InuYasha with this overprotective crap!"

"I have my reasons, Kagome. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure..."

"Let go of me!" Yusuke's voice bellowed before Koenma's office door was kicked open by a very pissed off spirit detective, "What the fuck are you up to, Koenma?"

Koenma glared at Yusuke, then at Hiei and Kurama who had come in behind him.

"We're sorry, Koenma. We tried to stop him, but he got out of our hold." Kurama apologized and leaned against the wall, his eyes passing over Kagome in her barrier. _'That's odd.'_

"This, Yusuke, is a private meeting. You need to leave." Koenma pointed towards the door, "Get out."

"What did you just say to me?" Yusuke took a few angry steps towards Koenma. Kagome dropped her barrier and stepped in front of him. She pushed him back as much as she could,

"Yusuke, it's alright." She struggled against him, "There is nothing wrong. We were just talking about Naraku."

"You've been hiding a lot of shit the past couple of days, Koenma! Why don't you just spill it already!"

Koenma took his seat and sighed, annoyed that his meeting with Kagome had been interrupted. He knew, judging by Yusuke's behavior, that he wasn't going to get another chance today to talk with her alone. Yusuke's eyes were still narrowed on him, waiting for him to answer his question. Something he still had no intention of doing at the moment.

"Botan?" He called out and motioned for her to come closer when she appeared in the room, "Bring me Kuwabara."

"Yes, sir." Botan nodded and took off on her oar.

"Kagome, please have a seat. This might take a bit."

"I'm alright. Thanks." Kagome replied. Honestly, she was afraid to release Yusuke. She could feel the anger in his aura. She pinched his arm to draw his attention away from Koenma.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Relax, Yusuke." she looked up at him.

He stopped alright. How could he not stop when he had her looking at him like that? He hadn't realized just how close she had gotten to him because of his anger. He swallowed hard and nodded, his eyes meeting hers and staying. Kagome blushed, but she just couldn't seem to pull her eyes away.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I staring at him? Why is he staring at me?'_

They pulled away and looked away at the same time, both blushing redder than tomatoes. Kurama smirked at their discomfort and noticed a similar smirk gracing Hiei's lips as well.

Once Botan and Kuwabara arrived, Koenma cleared his throat to get the group's attention. Kagome wasn't going to like this, but he had to do what he could to protect her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but in order for you to continue on your little time travel journey you'll have to take them with you. If you decline, I will seal the well permanently and take from you what jewel shards you have."

"This has nothing to do with them!" Kagome was quick to protest, "What the hell gives you the right to dictate what I do anyways?! You haven't been quite honest with me you know! You've come out of nowhere and have some...sudden urge to protect me! I don't need their help! I have InuYasha to protect me! I have Sango and Miroku! And above all that they have me! Adding to what we have will destroy the balance we already have!"

"I want to go back." Yusuke cut into Kagome's rant, "I think Koenma has the right idea. InuYasha was nowhere to be found this morning."

"Excuse him for visiting Kikyo."

"Kikyo? The miko Kikyo?" Koenma asked as he hurriedly looked through all the books on his desk, "This book said she died with the jewel."

"She did."

"Then he was visiting her grave?"

"No. Kikyo was revived in a sense. It's a complicated story I don't like to tell. Yes, she the walking dead, reanimated by a witch with the use of grave soil, clay and a piece of my soul. Why my soul? Because I happen to be Kikyo's reincarnation." She crossed her arms over her chest, "She's still a powerful miko as well."

"That certainly sounds complicated." Yusuke muttered and shook his head, "I'm still going back with you, Kagome. My mind is made up."

"I never get a say in anything." Kagome frowned, "It's rather unfair that my life is dictated by others. I'm rather tired of being treated as the damsel in distress. Feh...not like it matters to any of you."

"It does matter to me, Kagome. You may not like it, but I consider you my friend and I just happen to be a friend that can help you. I never said you were weak, Kagome."

Kagome stood there stunned and speechless. Yusuke's words held more emotion than something a mere friend would say. What the hell could she say after that?

_'Feh...this is troublesome.' _

Kagome's mind pondered the situation carefully. Yusuke was strong. She saw that just the night before. Extra help would be helpful, but she wasn't sure she could handle the headache that would come once Inuyasha and Yusuke disagreed on something. There was only one logical thing to do.

"I have to talk to my friends. I can't make this decision without them. It wouldn't be fair."

"No. You do have to choose now. I can't just let you go back there. You might never come back." Koenma declined her statement.

"Gah! You...you stupid jerk!" Kagome had had enough, "I don't want to be here any longer! I suggest you take me home before I get really angry!"

In her anger, Kagome's energy flared. Hiei and Kurama each went on guard as the force grew stronger. Kagome was a lot stronger than they expected and it was then that Kurama observed something unusual. Kagome's powers were stronger than that of a normal miko. There had to be something they were missing.

_'Their eyes.' _Hiei's voice sprang into his head.

_'You don't suppose...'_

_'It's possible.'_

"Alright, alright." Koenma put his hands up, "Stop that before you purify Hiei or Kurama. I'll let you go back, but I need something that'll prove you'll return after you've spoken with your companions."

"Okay then!" Kagome dropped her energy and smiled, "I'll take Yusuke back with me again. He can help explain what he does and just how helpful they are. InuYasha is very likely to protest. He doesn't like Yusuke much. Personalities are too similar I think."

"That's not funny, Kagome." Yusuke glared at her.

"You're right. It's not." She glared back, "Think of the headaches the group will get with the two of you bickering all the time."

"Alright, Kagome. I guess that is fair. When can we expect the two of you back?" Koenma asked.

"It all depends on what happens while we're there." Kagome answered and shrugged her shoulders, "If it's a quiet day, we'll be back tonight or tomorrow. If it is not a quiet day, well, we'll be back as soon as we can get back."

"Very well. I expect you to do your job, Yusuke."

"Bite me, Koenma." Yusuke grabbed Kagome's wrist, "Botan, if you would."

Botan opened the portal back to the Sunset Shrine and Yusuke gave Koenma one last glare before pulling Kagome through. Koenma cursed at himself for the outcome of the situation. He sighed and placed his head on the desk.

_'You think?' _Hiei looked to Kurama. He nodded.

_'Yes, I'm starting to think so.'_

_'Hn. It could just be a coincidence.'_

_'True, but we won't know unless we ask.'_

"Who is she really?" Hiei turned to Koenma. The Reikai prince lifted his head and gazed at Hiei.

"Mind your own business." Koenma replied and rose to his feet, "Botan, I have someplace I need to go. I want you to wait here in case Yusuke and Kagome return before I do. You three, there are still a few stray low class youkai wandering around. Take care of them."

With that said, Koenma parted from them. Botan shrugged when all eyes landed on her. Hiei growled before leaving. This situation was starting to bother him more and more.

"We should follow him." Kurama said to Kuwabara, before following after the brooding koorime.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yusuke released Kagome's wrist as soon as they were through the portal. He ran one hand through his hair and faced her.

"I'm sorry. I hate to bother you more, but do you think we could make a quick trip to my place? I would really like to take a shower and change. Normally, I wouldn't ask you to come along, but considering the circumstances, I'm sure Koenma would have my head if I let you out of my sight."

"No, that sounds like a good idea actually." Kagome smiled, "Lead the way."

He led the way at a leisurely pace. He was in no rush to go back to the past. Now was a good a time as any for them to get to know each other and he was going to take full advantage of it.

"So what do you do really? You obviously have an important job of some sort." Kagome broke the silence, "I know you wanted Kurama to tell me because he can explain it better, but I'd like to hear it from you instead."

He explained the separation of the three realms first, followed by his role as spirit detective and where his friends came into play.

"Not everything is easy though." His voice got softer as he glanced past her and into the cemetary they were passing, "But we've managed to pull through the tough times together."

"So you know you can trust them with anything?" She followed after him as he started walking again.

"Anything and everything, including my life. It's kinda like they're..."

"Family?" Kagome finished his sentence. He nodded and she grinned, "It's the same way with my friends. They're like siblings. That makes me feel better knowing that you and your friends are similar to me and my own. Hmm...did you really mean what you said, Yusuke? Do you really already consider me your friend?"

She chuckled when his cheeks turned pink. He cleared his throat.

"I'd like to think we're at least friends, Kagome."

_'What the hell does he mean by at least?' _Kagome nodded at him, "Good, because I already consider you my friend, Yusuke. Despite how much you're like InuYasha."

"I wish you'd stop saying that. I'm nothing like him." Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome giggled.

"Fine. I'll stop saying it...out loud anyways." She grinned at the glare he gave her.

"I live in this building." Yusuke pointed to the plain apartments before them. The place screamed bachelor to Kagome and she inwardly cringed, "Come on up. I promise I'll make it quick."

"Do you...live alone?" She questioned shyly. She wanted her inner fear confirmed. Either she was following him up to an empty, one bedroom apartment or she was following him up to a two bedroom apartment where she would end up meeting his parents. To be honest with herself, the first option sounded better than the second.

"Yeah. I moved away from my mother's place two months ago. Couldn't take her late night partying anymore. It's for the best anyways." He fumbled in his pockets for a brief couple of seconds before pulling out a key, "I'm warning you now, It's nothing special."

"Oh, don't say that! Of course it's special! It's your personal space, right? That alone is special." Kagome smiled, "Besides, it could be worse."

"How so?" he opened the door, "Ladies first."

"Right..." she entered anyways. _'This is just a pathetic attempt to check out my ass.'_

"You were saying, Kagome?" Yusuke shut the door behind him, his eyes not leaving Kagome's backside. He lifted his eyes quickly when she turned to face him. She raised an eyebrow , knowing full well what he had been doing and he grinned at her.

"Feh, never mind. Hurry up already." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "By now InuYasha's probably at my house ranting and raving about my absence. He'll probably follow my scent all the way here and then he'll accuse me of all sorts of things."

"If he shows up here, I'll kick his ass." Yusuke muttered as he passed by Kagome. She followed along, laughing at the visual of his words in her mind. She could even picture Yusuke biting one of InuYasha's ears. The thought only brought on more giggles and Yusuke looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Sorry." She covered her mouth with her hands and did her best to hold back the giggles still threatening to spill from her lips.

"This is my bedroom, Kagome." He chuckled at the blush that spread across her cheeks, "Make yourself comfortable. I'll only be a few minutes."

He didn't wait for her to respond as he exited through a door connected to his room. Kagome sighed.

_'Just great. At least he got some amusement out of situation. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm blushing like some school girl with a crush!'_She took a seat on the edge of Yusuke's bed, _'Great! Inuyasha's definitely going to freak out. I've been gone all day.'_

Kagome flopped onto her back and sighed again. Things were just getting weirder and weirder.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm the only one who has seen what he's capable of. Sango will be skeptical, InuYasha will refuse...maybe Miroku will agree with me? He could sense the spiritual energy from him." Kagome whispered to herself. She covered her eyes with her left hand, "I hate when things take a bizarre turn."

It was ten minutes later when Yusuke finished his shower feeling slightly refreshed. The lack of sleep was starting to effect him, but he could deal with it. He hadn't been lying, he had been through worse.

He slipped back into the jeans he had been wearing and draped the damp towel over his shoulders, tossing his dirty shirt into the already overflowing hamper.

His eyes grazed over the girl lying on his bed. He hadn't been expecting it, nor the good amount of exposed thighs. He shook his head, trying his hardest to dispel the not-so-nice images popping into his head.

'_Dammit! Calm down, Yusuke! We don't want to scare her off already!' _He slapped himself in the forehead and groaned.

"You alright there, Kagome? Kagome?" He stepped closer when she didn't respond, "Huh. She's asleep. Kagome? Hey, wake up."

"Unh..." She stretched slightly, rolled onto her side and remained asleep. Yusuke laughed.

"I guess she's got the right idea." He stretched his arms over his head and yawned, "Oh well. The past will have to wait."

He settled in on the other side of her and let himself drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *


	9. One Long Day

**Title: **Secrets

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T

**Genre:**Adventure/Romance

**Pairing: **Kagome/Yusuke

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from this at all.

**A/N: Fic Edited On: 2-7-08**

* * *

Chapter Nine: One Long Day

"She's not here, InuYasha. Maybe she went out for a bit?" Kagome's mother shrugged at the half-demon and he growled.

"If she returns, tell her I said to wait here until I get back."

He sniffed around the courtyard first, picking up on Kagome's scent, as well as the scents of her new friends. InuYasha growled again. Kagome had gone somewhere with the guy who had come to the past with her. InuYasha seethed. He hated that guy. He was too cocky and arrogant for his liking.

"InuYasha!" Kagome's mother called from the front door, waving around a red and blue baseball cap, "Don't forget your hat!"

"Feh..." He snatched the hat from her hands and placed it on his head, "I'll bring her back. I don't trust the guy she ran off with."

"Guy? Wait!" She tried to stop him, but he was already heading down the stairs, "Kagome ran off with a guy?"

He followed their scents through town, ignoring the looks many of the people around him were sending his way. He could care less what anyone had to say. He was worried that Kagome was in danger.

The scents brought him to a large building and he didn't hesitate on going inside.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome slowly awoke to the sound of light snoring and the warmth of another body pressed very close to her own. Startled by the contact, Kagome sat up, waking Yusuke in the process.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He stopped and looked up at Kagome who suddenly seemed very flustered.

"I swear I didn't mean to fall asleep." Kagome turned her head away. Yusuke just looked too cute with his sleep tossed hair and barely open eyes. Too cute for her comfort.

"It's alright, Kagome." He laughed lightly, "You must've needed the sleep as badly as I did."

"It's still embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed." He chuckled playfully, "You have to admit, this bed is pretty damn comfortable."

His nerves were rattled when she looked back over to him, her face holding a look of curiosity and wonder. Without even realizing it, his eyes hand wandered to her lips, wondering on his own just how those lips would feel and taste. He hoped someday he'd be able to find out. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he closed his eyes and yawned, stretching a little to hurry along the lingering eefects of sleep. He felt the area next to him move and knew Kagome had to have been getting up.

As he opened his eyes, he had a mere second to register Kagome's closeness before her lips descended onto his. His reaction was instantaneous and he circled one arm around her waist and his other hand cupped the nape of her neck, pulling her in closer to deepen the unexpected kiss. Kagome hesitated slightly, unsure of what she was getting herself into. She felt his tongue flick against her lower lip, urging her to continue the intimate act she had initiated. She was sure he'd stop if she asked, so she melted into the kiss, earning her a pleasant moan from Yusuke.

In the back of her mind something was bugging her. She was trying very hard to ignore it since she was enjoying herself and she was sure that Yusuke was enjoying himself as well. The loud crash from the hallway outside of Yusuke's apartment jolted the pair apart.

"Kagome! Kagome, where the hell are you?" InuYasha's voice yelled out and Kagome groaned.

"I told you he'd come looking for me." She rose to her feet, mumbling about stupid over protective brothers. She threw open the apartment door and stuck her head out, "Sit boy!"

InuYasha's face implanted into the solid tiled floor. Luckily nothing cracked.

"Wench, you are in so much trouble when I get up." He growled as he pulled himself off the floor, "You smell like that guy..."

"Oh shut up. This is his home after all." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. InuYasha leaned in and began sniffing, "What the hell are you doing?"

Kagome was shoved back as Yusuke emerged, now fully clothed.

"What do you want?" He sneered, stepping protectively in front of Kagome. This jerk was going to pay for the interruption.

"Let's go, Kagome. We have jewel shards to collect. Or have you forgotten that Naraku is after them as well?" InuYasha completely dismissed Yusuke, causing him to growl, which InuYasha also ignored.

"How can I forget? You remind me every hour of every day." She stepped forward and next to Yusuke, "Are you ready to go?"

"What?! He's not..."

"Don't make me say it, InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, making the hanyou flinch, his silver ears flattening against his head. Kagome softened her tone and continued, "Yusuke is coming back with us. There are things we need to discuss with the others, whether you like it or not."

"Feh, what ever, wench. Let's just go already. We don't have the time to waste just so the two of you can kiss." He turned abruptly and started down the hall.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled and nodded in approval as InuYasha hit the floor again, "Ready?"

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Yusuke shut and locked his door. He was learning that underneath her pretty and innocent demenor, she could be quite scary.

"Don't worry. If you do, I'll just make a subduing necklace for you as well."

"You can do that?" Yusuke swallowed nervously. _'Yes, she can be scary.'_

"Sure! Kaede taught me!" Kagome grinned and leaned down to look at InuYasha, "I didn't say it that loud, InuYasha."

"Damn wench." He grumbled as he pulled himself up, "Hey! Quit looking at her ass you damn pervert!"

"Like you can stop me." Yusuke smirked and walked past them, "Exit is this way."

"Kagome!" InuYasha growled at her, "You're as bad as he is!"

"Can you blame me?" She laughed at the shocked expression that appeared on his face, "Come on, InuYasha! We have things to do! We don't have time to wait for you!"

The walk back to her home was not a pleasant one, but Kagome chose to hang back and let the two argue with each other over stupid things. While they were at it, Kagome watched with no amusement. That was until that ever cute image of Yusuke biting InuYasha's ear returned and she fought with herself to keep the giggles contained. Yusuke glanced back at her briefly, a smirk gracing his beautiful lips and Kagome found herself wanting to kiss them again.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!?" InuYasha roared and Yusuke's attention was drawn away from her and back to the argument. Kagome just smiled to herself and let herself daydream rather than listen to them.

They were rounding the corner, turning to go up the street the shrine resided on, when Kagome's attention was brought back to reality. Walking towards them, and having probably just left her house, was none other than the cute and clueless Hojo. Things were about to get interesting.

"Oh! Kagome!" The clueless boy stepped between both InuYasha and Yusuke and stopped before her, "How are you feeling, Kagome? I just stopped by your house but your mother said you went out. I'm glad to see you."

"Hello, Hojo." She smiled polietly, ignoring the stares from the two other males, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Kagome! Thank you for asking!" He titled his head slightly to the right and gave Kagome a smile that, quite frankly, creeped her out, "I spoke with Eri earlier. She was talking about getting a group together and going to the movies this weekend. I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go as my date?"

"No, she wouldn't." Both InuYasha and Yusuke said in unison. Hojo turned to look at them.

"Are they with you, Kagome?" He frowned when she nodded, "I would never have taken you as the type to hang out with bullies, Kagome."

"What was that?!" Again they were in unison.

"Yeah...nothing alike." Kagome muttered and looked up to Hojo, "Sorry, Hojo, but I'm very busy. And, Hojo, I would never have taken you as the type of guy to judge people before you get to know them. Good day."

She stuck her nose in the air, crossed her arms over her chest and walked away. Hojo watched her leave until InuYasha gave a very unhappy growl that sent him on his way.

"I don't like him." Yusuke muttered.

"Me either." InuYasha agreed.

They scowled at each other before chasing after a visibly angry Kagome. When she was mad, she certainly could power walk.

"You okay there, Kagome?" Yusuke asked as they finally caught up. He took to walking on one side of her while InuYasha took the other, "Who was that guy?"

"I'm fine." She answered normally, "That was Hojo. We went to school together. Whenever I went to school he was always asking me out on a date."

"So that was that Hobo guy." InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"She said his name was Hojo, stupid."

"What did you just call me?"

"Yeah...either I'm gonna need a second subduing necklace," Kagome stopped and gave each a thoughtful glance, "Or I'm going to need a pair of muzzles."

She ignored the stares they gave her as she continued walking.

"Yeah, she can be scary."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Let's go slow pokes!"

Kagome made sure to stop in to say goodbye to her mother before she left again. Her mother had questioned her about running off with a boy, to which Kagome gave an angry glare to InuYasha before explaining that she was out with Yusuke. It wasn't completely a lie, but she couldn't tell her mother the other details. Not that her mother could yell at her, she was an adult herself now.

"Any idea on when you'll be home?" Her mother asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure what this Yusuke guy knew of her travels.

"Either later tonight or sometime tomorrow if things go well." Kagome answered her mother's question.

"Oh, sweetie, Hojo stopped by while you were out."

"We ran into him, mama. No worries." She turned to Yusuke and InuYasha, "Are you two ready?"

"Feh...waiting on you." InuYasha huffed.

"I love you, mom! See you when I return!"

Kagome pushed InuYasha out the door as she grabbed Yusuke's hand and pulled him along. The gesture made her mother curious and she made a mental note to ask her daughter about it when she got the chance.

"Quit pushing me, wench!" InuYasha struggled away from Kagome as they neared the well house, "Why the hell is he coming with us?"

"She already told you why earlier. Were you not..."

"Guys...stop it." Kagome gave a frustrated sigh as she heaved the door to the well house open, "I've had a long enough day as is. I don't need the two of you bitching at each other through the rest of it. Try to behave yourself...or else."

"Feh, what ever." InuYasha mumbled and jumped into the well.

"It has been a rather long day, hasn't it?" Yusuke broke free of Kagome's grasp and turned her abruptly to face him, putting one hand on her hip and the other at the back of her neck, "You like me."

"You sound so sure of yourself." Kagome retorted, her cheeks heating up from his closeness.

"You were the one who kissed me."

"I was curious is all."

"What if I told you that I am curious?"

"I'd say that InuYasha will be back any second now to see what the delay is."

"Let him see then." He pulled her close, his lips just inches from hers. She stared into his beautiful, soft brown eyes.

_'Those are the kind of eyes I could get lost in.' _Kagome gave a soft sigh a second before he pressed his lips gently to hers and drew her body flush against his own.

During the pleasant embrace, neither of them realized that InuYasha had returned to see what their delay was. He stood there shocked for a few moments, the sight of Kagome in another man's arms was not sitting well with him. Though he knew Kagome would never be his, and he was happy with Kikyo, he just didn't trust Yusuke with her.

He let out a low growl and grabbed the back of Yusuke's shirt, disengaging the poor guy from Kagome. He lifted Yusuke over his shoulder and jumped back into the well. Kagome was likely to sit him for his actions, but right now he didn't care.

Kagome opened her eyes in time to see the two vanish into the well. She blinked a couple times before fully realizing what had occurred and she followed after them, knowing that the two of them alone could be explosive.

It was. The second she arrived on the other side of the well she could hear the two of them yelling. She gave a frustrated sigh and climbed out of the well. Yusuke was sitting on the ground with InuYasha towering over him, Tessaiga drawn and growling.

Kagome glanced at them once and decided to just leave them be. She walked past them both on her way and they stopped arguing long enough to watch her, one with admiration, the other with confusion.. InuYasha bound after her before Yusuke could even scramble to his feet.

"Kagome, we need to talk." InuYasha grumbled and grabbed her arm before she could sit him.

"Yes, I know. That's why we're heading back to the village." She replied calmly. She had a feeling there was more to it and waited.

"Alone, I mean." He said quietly and she stopped long enough to look up at him.

"Alright, InuYasha, but not until after we reach the village. I don't want Yusuke wandering around out here on his own, not that he couldn't protect himself, I just don't want him getting lost. You alright there, Yusuke?"

"Yeah, fine." Yusuke scowled at InuYasha.

"Good, let's head back to the village then and let the others know we've returned."

She pulled away from InuYasha's grasp and started back down the path towards the village.

Miroku met them near the edge of the village. The monk wasn't surprised to see that Yusuke had returned with them, nor was he surprised to see the looks the young man kept sending in Kagome's direction. The girl was very beautiful and many men often gave her similar glances and stares. She had matured nicely over the three years he had known her.

"Welcome back, Lady Kagome." He smiled at her, "Hello again, Yusuke."

"Alright, shut up, monk." InuYasha pulled on Kagome's arm and nodded in Yusuke's direction, "Make sure that one doesn't get lost. Kagome and I will be back later."

"Uh...sure?" Miroku answered, "Why don't the two of us head back. I'm sure by now that Sango and Kaede have started preparing dinner. We should let them know you've come back."

"Yeah, sure." Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets and watched as Kagome and InuYasha disappeared into the thick forest.

"They'll be fine. It's likely there is just an issue they need to sort out and instead of fighting in front of us, they've opted to keep it to themselves."

"Do they fight often?"

"Yes, well, no. Their relationship is a complicated one." Miroku motioned for him to follow, "You are interested in Lady Kagome, I presume?"

"Maybe." Yusuke gave a simple reply and waited for the monk to speak again. Miroku smirked and continued.

"It's very certain that InuYasha loves her, though he'd never outright admit it." Miroku kept his face straight as he spoke, "However, things have changed between the two of them since they first met three years ago. With Kikyo here, InuYasha always goes to her. At first, his actions hurt Kagome, but she grew out of it after time. They're more like protective siblings now."

"I see."

"Don't worry about it. If anyone is capable of catching Lady Kagome's eye, then they are indeed a lucky man." Miroku waved his hand to the little fox on the bridge, "Come along, Shippo! We need to head back!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I think we're out of hearing distance, InuYasha, you can put me down now." Kagome tapped the top of InuYasha's head lightly.

He set her down near the base of the sacred tree and leapt up to the lowest branch so he could look down at her. He scowled first, but shook it off before he spoke to her.

"What's up with you and that guy, Kagome? You two have become close too quickly and I don't like it. I don't trust him."

"I know you don't trust him, InuYasha, but I do. You haven't seen how protective he is of me and how concerned he is with our situation." Kagome sat quietly on the soft ground and looked up at her friend, "There is just something about him, InuYasha. Something that seems so sincere and comforting. It's been awhile since I really felt like someone liked me, for me and I like it."

"Kagome..." He looked away. He hated when Kagome felt like she was nothing, "He has to prove himself. I still don't trust him. I bet the others don't trust him either. I don't see why you had to bring him back. What's so important that you had to bring him to explain it?"

"It's difficult. I guess in my time demons exist in another world known as the Makai. I'm assuimg the separation occured after the Feudal era since you're still here, but Yusuke, in my time, works for the Reikai. He helps keep the youkai in the Makai and protects humans." Kagome gave a soft sigh and shook her head, "I went to the Reikai myself today."

"What?!"

"I was brought in for questioning. One of the rulers, Koenma, insists that I bring his men here, Yusuke included, or else...I have to turn over what jewel shards I have and he'll seal the well. I don't have a say in the matter."

"He's forcing you to take him along!? That guy has some nerve! I'll tear him to..."

"Sit!" Kagome waited while he pulled himself out of the ground, "Yusuke doesn't have a say in it either, InuYasha. Him and his friends are going to be assigned to protect me, but Koenma has allowed me to sit down and talk with you, Sango and Miroku about it too."

"It sounds like we don't have a say in the matter either, Kagome. This Koenma guy can't take our shards away. We've worked too hard for them." InuYasha absentmindedly scratched his ear, "Why is he so concerned for you, Kagome? It doesn't make sense."

"He said he has his reasons." Kagome shrugged, "We should get back to the others to discuss this. Maybe Yusuke can shed more light on the subject too."

"Yeah, fine." InuYasha grumbled and waited for Kagome to take her place on his back, "This situation isn't sitting well with me at all, Kagome. I hope you understand that."

"Just have faith in me to make the right decisions, InuYasha. I won't let them come if I don't trust them."

"Feh, fine."

"Will you take me above the trees? I like the feeling of floating!" Kagome hugged InuYasha and pouted, "Please?"

"Yeah yeah."

They arrived back in the village minutes later to find Shippo and Yusuke caught up in a lively game of tag while Sango watched on with amusement. Every couple of seconds Shippo would trick Yusuke with one of his many toys and Yusuke would swear revenge on the kit. He had gotten close to grabbing Shippo by the tail when the young kit abruptly changed directions and cried out.

"Ahh! Kagome!" he darted off and Yusuke righted himself as Kagome and InuYasha came closer. Kagome caught the little fox as he leapt for her, "Did you bring me anything, Kagome?"

"Yes, Shippo, but you can't have it until after dinner, you got that?" She smiled as he rapidly nodded his head in excitement.

"Welcome back, Kagome." Sango stepped towards them, stopping to stand next to Yusuke, "Dinner is just about ready. I'm glad you made it back in time."

"Yeah, me too. I'm starved!" Kagome answered, but stopped moving when she felt the familiar presence, "Looks like you have company again, InuYasha."

"What are those things?" Yusuke watched as a pair of white, serpent-like creatures floated above them and then circled InuYasha.

"Go on, InuYasha." Kagome said softly. His amber eyes softened when they met her brown ones and he gave her a small smile, "Don't keep her waiting. We'll save you some dinner for when you get back."

"Thank you, Kagome." InuYasha bound off for the forest.

"Those were Kikyo's soul collectors." Sango answered Yusuke's question, "Kikyo must still be in the area."

"Soul collectors?" Yusuke glanced at Sango and then let his eyes land back onto Kagome.

"Long story." Sango replied and stepped forward, grasping Kagome's arm, "Come on, Kagome. Let's go eat. Yusuke said you guys have to talk to us about some things."

"Oh. Yeah." Kagome shook her head lightly and allowed her friend to pull her back towards Kaede's hut.

Yusuke watched them go, not missing the saddened expression gracing Kagome's face. Apparently the monk was wrong. Kagome hadn't outgrown her feelings for the half-demon. _'She obviously still loves him. What the hell am I thinking!? It's not like a girl like her would even think about falling for a guy like me! Why the hell am I even getting worked up over this?'_

"Hey." Kagome pulled on his arm, bringing Yusuke out of his inner ranting.

"Sorry, I was spacing out." He spoke gently, "Are you alright, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." She slipped her hand into his, "Come on. Dinner is done and we still have to tell them what's going on."

"Wait a minute, Kagome. Do you feel that?" Yusuke looked around the area, he was certain that the air around them had changed. Instinctively he pulled Kagome closer to him.

"Something isn't right. I sense a demonic aura." Kagome confirmed Yusuke's feelings. She was about to pull away from Yusuke to alert the others when it made itself known.

The ground below them shook violently as a huge hole opened before them, swallowing the villager's crops as something vile emerged. Kagome's eyes widened upon seeing what it was.

"What the hell is that!" Yusuke stared up at the towering creature. The thing was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It had so many tentacles that he couldn't even begin to count them. A large swarm of abnormal sized bugs fluttered near the head.

"Naraku..." Kagome cringed as one of the many tentacles crushed the small wooden bridge nearby.

"That's Naraku?"

"No, it's one of his demon puppets."

"Demon puppets?" Yusuke gaped at it.

"Yusuke, look out!" Kagome tried to shove him out of the way of a tentacle that was heading for them. The limb struck Kagome hard in the back, slamming her into Yusuke and sending them flying.

"Kagome! Yusuke!" Miroku yelled out as he rushed out of the hut, Sango, Shippo and Kirara behind him. The group immediately went on the offensive.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango sent her massive boomerang flying, cutting through many of the tentacles and drawing it's attention to her and away from the injured pair.

Yusuke fought off the pain in his shoulder as he sat up, holding Kagome close to his chest. Her body was limp in his arms and he pulled her back to look at her.

"Kagome?" He shook her gently, but got no response. The girl was unconscious and hurt, "Dammit! That son of a bitch!"

Yusuke turned his attention back to the demon puppet and watched as it smacked Sango off of Kirara's back. The demon slayer tumbled over a few times before coming to rest near Shippo's feet. This thing was strong and they needed his help. Now was as good a time as any to prove that his help would be beneficial to them, to Kagome. He readied his finger and with an angry scowl he let the blast go.

"Spirit gun!"

The blue-ish light streaked across the distance and slammed directly into the demon puppet's chest, blasting it wide open and scattering its remains everywhere.

Sango recognized the light and turned back to see Yusuke kneeling with Kagome cradled in one arm and his finger pointing in the direction where the enemy once stood.

"That was amazing." Miroku said quietly, in awe of the way Yusuke had released his spiritual energy.

Once the demon puppet was obliterated, Yusuke turned his attention back to Kagome. He pulled her completely into his lap and began trying to wake her.

"Kagome, please wake up." He shook her again and this time she stirred slightly. He was thankful, "Kagome, can you hear me?"

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Hhe groaned. Her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright, "What happened?"

"Easy there, Kagome. Don't move so fast." Yusuke scolded her, "Do you feel alright? Is anything broken?"

"No, nothing's broken. What happened, Yusuke?"

"What happened, Lady Kagome, was that your friend blasted Naraku's demon puppet into a million pieces. It was quite an impressive sight." Miroku replied and turned slightly to see InuYasha running towards them, "Things are under control, InuYasha."

"What happened? Is anybody hurt?" InuYasha looked around frantically, "I tried to get back quickly. Those damned soul collectors weren't even Kikyo's! They were just a trap!"

"Undoubtedly a trap to lure you away from us. We should be thankful then that we had Yusuke with us." Sango stated and joined her friends, "Who knows what might have happened had he not been here?"

"It was amazing, InuYasha! The blast came right out of his index finger and it blew the demon puppet right up!" Shippo said excitedly, jumping up to perch on InuYasha's head.

"Really?" InuYasha sounded skeptical, his eyes landing on the guy who was helping Kagome to her feet.

"It's true, InuYasha." Miroku replied, "Having someone like him traveling with us would make things a lot easier."

"It's funny you mentioned that, Miroku." Kagome laughed a little, "Because that's one of the reasons we have to talk to you guys. But first, let's go inside and eat. My back hurts and I want to sit down!"

They sat around Kaede's hut and ate their dinner while Kagome explained the situation and her impromptu meeting with the Reikai prince Koenma earlier that day. She took a few moments to explain his ultimatum and the fact that they had little no say in the matter. Sango grumbled under her breath about the matter and Miroku merely frowned.

Yusuke explained in detail about his friends to ease some of their worries. He started with Kuwabara, since he was the easiest to explain, then moved onto Hiei and then to the hard task of explaining about Kurama. He laughed when he watched Shippo's eyes light up and his tail twitch in excitement at the thought of meeting a silver kitsune.

InuYasha just sat silently in the background, watching Yusuke interact with his friends. He was beginning to think that having the guy in their traveling party might not be so bad. He had obviously proven himself to the others, and he did trust their judgements. Kagome was happy to have him there too and there was nothing that InuYasha wanted more then to see his best friend happy. It didn't mean he had to be nice to the guy though, or to his friends.

After diner it had been decided that Yusuke was more than welcomed into the group and that the others were eager to meet his friends. Kaede retreated to bed early and Shippo tagged along with her, yawning and rubbing his tired eyes. Kagome tucked him into her sleeping bag and bid him and Kaede a good night.

She turned back to her friends only to see Yusuke leaving the hut. She cast a glance at her friends, whom only shrugged at her, and then followed him out.

His eyes were directed at the star filled sky. He had become attached to its beauty the first night he had come here. This kind of beauty was too rare in his time and he silently vowed to star gaze each night he was in the past. If he was lucky enough, maybe even Kagome would join him. _'When did I get so sentimental? What is it about her that gets me... What am I feeling?'_

He frowned upon thinking of her. She had put herself in danger to protect him. He couldn't have her doing that. He was supposed to protect her, not the other way around.

"Spacing out again?" Kagome nudged him, "Or are you just star gazing?"

"A little of both." He admitted, "I'm glad you came out here, Kagome. We need to talk."

"Alright, Yusuke, I'm listening."

"Thank you for trying to protect me earlier, but please, don't do that again. I'm supposed to protect you, remember? I don't want to have to worry about you like that. I'd hate to have to return home and tell Koenma that you got hurt protecting me." Yusuke turned to her. He cupped her cheek with his right hand, "I was scared that you might have gotten really hurt, Kagome."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just acted on instinct. I didn't have time to put up a barrier, so I tried to move you instead." Kagome answered and blushed under Yusuke's intense gaze, "I'll try not to do it again, though, I can't promise you anything."

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. Once the other guys are with us, you won't have to worry about fighting." Yusuke smiled. He was determined to make sure she didn't have to fight.

"Alright, Yusuke." Kagome leaned into his touch before turning her head to look up at the stars. Yusuke put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him, his focus returning to the stars as well. What ever it was he was feeling towards Kagome, he knew he liked it.

* * *


	10. Coming Together

**Title: **Secrets

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Action, Adventure, Romance

**Pairing: **Kagome/Yusuke

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahasi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I have no excuses. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, all previous chapters have been slightly edited. No major changes, just minor error corrections.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **Coming Together

"I'm glad I could meet with you on such short notice." Koenma sat down, giving a small smile to the female demon that set the cup of tea before him then hurried out of the room, leaving him alone with the one he needed to speak to. "I have a favor to ask of you."

The woman sitting across from him gave him a long, hard look. Her aged mauve eyes studied him before she released a soft, annoyed sigh. Koenma frowned, this wasn't going to be easy to explain.

"Well, I'm listening." She grumbled. She was curious about the Reikai prince's visit. He rarely asked her for a favor, not since she stopped helping the boys on their missions.

"I need you to go on a little trip with Yusuke."

"Why?" She inquired.

"I have assigned him to a very important mission. He's guarding a modern day priestess who travels through a portal to the Feudal Era. I'm asking you to go with him and to perhaps train the priestess a little. She can do a few things on her own, but she could use some work."

She studied him. Her eye's watching him, gaging him. She could sense that there was more to it than what he had said.

"Is there any particular reason to have her trained? Wouldn't that endanger your team?"

"She's different." He murmured, "Very different."

"How so?"

He shifted nervously in his seat, she noted. She could only speculate on his reasons, but she knew there was something special about the priestess in question.

"She's the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, for one. Two, she doesn't hate demons." Koenma answered in a rush and sighed after he finished.

"And three?"

"That one is complicated and I'm unable to speak of it just yet. Please, Master Genkai, I need your help with this. She needs to be protected."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered about being to old to deal with it.

"Alright, I'll do this on one condition. You have to tell me why this girl is so damn important before we leave."

"Genkai..." Koenma groaned.

"Those are the terms. Either deal with it or get out."

"Okay. Okay." Koenma shook his head slowly and groaned again, "That's really unfair, you know?"

"You'll get over it. Let me make a few phone calls first. I don't want Yukina to stay here alone."

"Take your time."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yusuke sat back the following morning and watched the group go about their usual morning routines. He only felt slightly guilty about interrupting it, but that guilt was quickly washed away when his eyes landed on Kagome. She moved about the tiny hut like a pro, helping Kaede with breakfast, getting Shippo set and comfortable and trying her very best not to sit the disgruntled inu hanyou. He was surprised by her patience. He had seen how angry she could get, or at least a small dose of it anyways. InuYasha was really pushing her this morning and he was sure it wasn't going to take too much more for her to snap.

Kagome's thoughts were scrambled. She was trying so hard to get everything accomplished that morning so her and Yusuke could get what they needed to get done in her time and hopefully return before nightfall. The sudden though of being alone with Yusuke again made her cheeks tint with a cute rosy hue. _'Damn him and those lips!'_

She shook the thoughts away as InuYasha mumbled something with the word wench in it and she was going to sit him, until she saw Yusuke watching her intently. This added more color to her cheeks and again she forgot that InuYasha had even said anything to her.

"Are you alright, Lady Kagome?" Miroku noticed the flustered priestess. She looked up at him with a stupefied expression, "Kagome?"

"Huh? What?" she shook her head, "I'm sorry, Miroku. Did you say something?"

"I asked you if you're alright. You seem a little out of it this morning and your cheeks are red." he gave her a knowing smile, which flustered her more.

"Oh! I'm alright." she looked away quickly and went back to helping with breakfast, ignoring how Miroku grinned at her.

Once breakfast ended, the group strolled together towards the old well. Kagome was eager to go and get the day's events over with so they could return and get the introductions done and over with as well. She was slightly worried about how things would go over. Hiei didn't seem very sociable and she doubted he'd listen to anything InuYasha might say. This could be more problematic than she was able to handle.

"We look forward to your return. Be safe." Miroku smiled at them as they reached the well and Kagome turned to him.

"We will likely be back by dinner. If everything goes well, we can probably set out first thing tomorrow. I'll get more supplies while I'm home too."

"Feh. Hurry up and go, wench." InuYasha muttered, but Kagome didn't respond to him. Instead she sat next to Yusuke on the brim of the well and slipped her arm around his waist. His arm went around her and then they were gone, slipping down and into the blue glow.

"You do realize you're going to have to let her go, right? You chose Kikyo, InuYasha and that means Lady Kagome is free to choose another." Miroku spoke calmly to the his friend.

"Yusuke seems like a nice enough guy. He's capable of protecting her and he's from her time. Once Naraku is defeated she won't have to decide which era to stay in." Sango added, keeping her gaze away from the easily angered hanyou.

"I ain't got to listen to this shit." InuYasha snarled and turned away, "Kagome don't need anyone but me to protect her."

He was gone before the others could respond. They shared the same unamused expression before setting off back to Kaede's hut. There wasn't much for them to do but wait for the return of their friends.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome was quietly seething as she climbed out of the well and joined Yusuke in the well house. She was tempted to jump back into the well and sit InuYasha at least one hundred times.

"Hey." Yusuke tried getting Kagome's attention, but it wasn't doing any good. The girl looked close to murdering something, and he had his money on the hanyou in the past. "Hey, Kagome?"

He tried again to no avail. With a soft sigh he left her there to brood and stepped out of the well house and into the courtyard. Botan was already waiting on them it seemed and he gave the blue-haired reaper a wave.

"Good morning, Yusuke!" She called out with her typical perkiness and a cheery wave. "Where is Lady Kagome?"

"Give her a moment." He gestured with his thumb that the priestess was still inside the well house.

"It's alright. We can go." Kagome replied quietly as she exited the old wooden structure, "I have a lot I need to get done before going back."

"You alright?" Yusuke asked as Kagome stepped up next to him. She gave him a bright smile and a nod of her head.

"Everything is fine, but really, we should go."

"This way please!" Botan motioned them to follow her behind the well house, and out of sight of an possible eavesdroppers in the area. She gave one last look around then opened the portal.

When they stepped through the portal, Yusuke sputtered and pointed at Genkai before Koenma ordered them to sit. The junior god watched as Kagome and Yusuke moved to sit together on the couch, his eyes narrowing as the pair's hands touched and neither pulled away.

Genkai cleared her throat, motioning for Koenma to get on with the mission briefing. He shot one last quick glare at Yusuke, who didn't notice because his gaze was on Kagome.

"Well then, Kagome, these are the ones that will be traveling with you and your companions. You're already familiar with Botan, Kurama and Hiei. This is the psychic Genkai." Koenma motioned towards the old woman with the most matured mauve eyes Kagome had ever seen. "I have asked her to accompany you and assist you with some training. I hope that will not be a problem?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. I don't think so, at least. InuYasha always tells me I'm weak, so, some training will do some good." Kagome nodded her head a couple times, ignoring the quiet grumbling now coming from Yusuke, "I'm really just hoping that everyone gets along."

"You already show great potential, Kagome, but, I feel that there is more to you. I'm certain that, with time, you'll be the strongest priestess ever."

Genkai cleared her throat again, effectively silencing Koenma before he spoke too much. She could see how nervous he was, not that she blamed him.

"Shouldn't we worry about getting through the portal? Are there measures being taken to assure our passage without needing to be with Kagome?" At Kurama's question, Koenma nodded and placed a set of black wooden beaded necklaces on his desk.

"These were commissioned by my father. The four of you will have to wear them and they will allow you to go back and forth between times. Kagome will have to put them on you, her power being the source to activate them."

"So, they can return without me?" Kagome asked and Koenma nodded. With a grin, Kagome turned to Yusuke, "No more jumping into the well holding me then."

"I don't think that will stop me." Yusuke wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, drawing a rosy blush to Kagome's cheeks.

Koenma cleared his throat, giving Yusuke another angry glare. Kurama and Hiei shared a glance as he did so, noting just how angry the Reikai prince was.

"Are you alright with your mission then, Yusuke? You can still back out if you..."

"Oh fuck no!" Yusuke jumped to his feet quickly, determined to set Koenma straight without cluing Kagome in to his fears. He didn't want her to know of his failures. It was too soon. "I'm going! You don't have to worry!"

"Don't I?" Koenma's gaze was stern and Yusuke sneered.

"I don't understand the reasons for the glares," Kagome stood slowly, her eyes looking between the two men. She stepped in front of Yusuke and placed a hand on his chest, "But, I trust Yusuke. He's already proven himself to me and my friends."

"You don't need to worry, Koenma. We've met InuYasha. He might be a bit problematic when it comes to cooperation within the group, but there's no doubt he's strong. That goes double for that sword of his as well." Kurama's attempts at placating Koenma worked for all of two seconds before his eyebrows furrowed and he frowned deeply.

"What sword?"

"It was his father's sword." Kagome began calmly, not really willing to answer the question, "He knows how to handle it and besides, he's not the only one there. Sango and Miroku are strong as well. We'll be fine. Trust me."

Koenma's frown didn't leave his face, but he did acknowledge Kagome with a curt nod. There wasn't anything he could do at the moment except trust her words, his men and Genkai. He sighed. It wasn't going to be easy.

"Where's the other guy? Kazuma, was it?" Kagome questioned.

"Kuwabara will be staying at my temple with his sister until I return. He won't be joining us, but he sends his luck and safe wishes." Genkai replied and moved forward to take all of the necklaces off of Koenma's desk. She handed them over to Kagome. "Let's not dawdle here any longer. There isn't anything more that needs to be said. Let's focus on our mission and learning everything we can of our enemy."

"Miroku would be best suited to explain, though each of us has our own story to tell." Kagome frowned. "It'll get explained in time. But, you're right. We can't dawdle here. I still have to pick up some supplies before heading back."

"Alright. All you need to do, Kagome, is channel a little of your power into each necklace until it glows light blue. Once the glow vanishes, you can then put the necklace on them." Koenma instructed.

Kagome set four of the five necklaces aside and focused on the one in her hands. She'd never attempted to channel her energy into anything in this manner before. It was always on a subconscious lever that her arrows were charged. But, she pushed out with her energy like she would if she was erecting a barrier, and sure enough, the necklace in her hands began glowing a vivid shade of cerulean.

She looked up at the startled gasp Koenma emitted and noticed not too far off to the side, both Kurama and Hiei had taken several steps back and away from her. Apparently she was releasing too much energy.

_'Weird...it doesn't feel any different...'_

She pulled her energy back and after a few seconds the blue glow subsided. Since Yusuke was the closest to her, she reached up to place it around his neck.

She released a startled squeak as his arms circled her waist and back, pulling her flush against him. He chuckled at the noise and the deep blush that spread across her nose and cheeks.

"That's enough already..." Koenma muttered angrily and turned his head away as Kagome sent him a questioning gaze.

_'He's acting overprotective again...'_

Yusuke grumbled under his breath, but released Kagome. She repeated the process with the next necklace, this one she gave to Genkai. The old woman thanked her and ran a finger along the still warm beads. The energy she felt was strong and pure. A combination that seemed to fit the young priestess perfectly.

Kagome repeated it again with the last three of the necklaces. Giving them to Botan, Kurama, who flinched slightly as the beads settled on his flesh and Hiei, who tried his best not to look effected by her power, but ended up narrowing his eyes anyways. Kagome could only offer a soft apology to the demons for their discomfort.

"That's that then. We'll test them when you get back from buying supplies." Genkai stated and turned to Koenma, "We'll contact you before we leave so you know for sure. Let's go, Botan. Portal."

"I expect to be filled in on a weekly basis. Please stay safe." Koenma rose from his desk and came around the front to stand before Kagome. He took one of her hands between his. "If you need anything at all, please, don't hesitate to ask me."

"Hey, hey..." Yusuke snatched Kagome's hand from Koenma's, backing the girl away from his boss, "Keep your hands off of Kagome. She's not interested in you, Koenma."

Genkai snorted and smirked off to the side. The reaction was unusual and Kurama and Hiei shared another confused glance before focusing their attentions back on Yusuke. His jealousy was amusing to the pair. They couldn't remember a time when Yusuke had been _that_protective of Keiko. This was something totally new.

"Your safety is important to me, Kagome." Koenma continued as if Yusuke had never even spoke, "So, I will help in any way possible."

Kagome was quick to place her hand over Yusuke's mouth and smiled at the Reikai prince, "Thank you for your help. If indeed I am further in need of your services, I will make sure one of your own relays that to you when they report in." _'If they get the chance to report in, that is...'_

Kagome lowered her hand from Yusuke's face and bowed to Koenma. He returned the gesture and she noted the concern in his brown eyes. He really was worried for her, and deep inside, it made her feel a little happy and perhaps a bit safer. She joined Botan by the open portal and followed Genkai through.

"I won't fail her like I did Keiko. Make no mistake about that, Koenma." Yusuke glared hard at his boss before turning and following Kagome through the portal.

"Is there anything else we should know before we go?" Kurama asked as he approached Koenma, "Or perhaps there's something you might want to share? Your concern for Kagome is a bit much."

"Just go." Koenma murmured calmly, turning away and heading back to his desk, "I expect to see you in a week, Botan."

"Yes, sir!" Botan chirped.

Kurama chuckled quietly, amused at how easily dismissed his questions were. He stopped in front of Koenma's desk and leaned down to face him. He narrowed his blazing emerald eyes and growled lowly.

"If your secrets cause harm to myself, or any of the others, you will be held responsible." He hissed out and Koenma swallowed hard, "I will discover what you're hiding too. I'm sure I already know, but I want to see how it plays out in the long run."

He stepped away and Hiei followed him through the portal. Botan gave he employer a small bow and smile.

"Be safe, Botan and please, come to me immediately should something happen to Kagome."

"Koenma, sir?"

"Yes?"

Botan stared at him for a bit before shaking her head. "Never mind. I'll see you again soon."

Botan stepped through the portal and onto the grounds of the shrine Kagome lived at. Kagome was introducing the rest of the team to her mother and grandfather. After a few moments of discussion, the group broke off into three sets.

Botan and Genkai were staying at the shrine to wait for the others to return. Kurama and Hiei were going to make their way first to speak with Kurama's mother, and second to Genkai's temple to make sure the Kuwabara siblings and Yukina were settled and safe. Yusuke would accompany Kagome to pick up supplies. They would leave as soon as everyone returned to the shrine.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha was frustrated. He really, really didn't like having these guys coming out of nowhere and joining their group. He especially didn't like how Kagome was reacting to Yusuke. She didn't need Yusuke to protect her. Not while she had him. It didn't matter if the boy was capable. Kagome was his to protect. His and his alone. It didn't matter that he _had_chosen Kikyo. He _had_promised to protect Kagome in his father's tomb. He wouldn't go back on his word.

But, somehow, he just knew Yusuke wouldn't care about any of that. Not unless Kagome set him straight about it, or he got the chance to pound some sense into him. InuYasha groaned and slapped a hand to his face. There was no way Kagome would let him pound any sense into Yusuke. Not after the display they made in the well house the day before. That had been a sight he didn't want repeated anytime soon. He'd have to stick close to Kagome for the rest of the journey.

Yeah. He could do that. He just hoped she wouldn't sit him because of it. With that in mind, he began making his way back through the forest and back to Kaede's hut to wait with the others for Kagome's return.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Kagome! Kagome, wait up!"

Kagome frowned deeply at the feminine voice calling out for her. It wasn't that she didn't want to speak to Eri, but wherever she was, Yuka and Ayumi were sure to follow. She plastered her best, fake smile on and turned to the voice. Sure enough, all three of the girls were rushing forward.

_'Great...this is just what I need...'_

The trio of girls promptly snatched up her arms and led her away from Yusuke, who stood dumbfounded as she was pulled away from him. He could tell from their glares that they did not like him. It became apparent as to why not long after.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome! Do you even know who you're hanging out with?" Yuka hissed, just loud enough for him to hear. "That boy is bad news, Kagome! Bad news!"

"You probably don't know about the rumors circulating around him since you're always sick." Eri replied, then leaned closer and spoke softer, "He doesn't go to our school, not that he hasn't bullied our classmates before, but that's not the point."

"What is the point and can you make it quick? I have things to do."

"His last girlfriend, only girlfriend actually, though no one knew what she saw in him, but she died. A lot of people think he killed her." Eri answered and chanced a glance over at Yusuke. His eyes narrowed on her and she flinched and ducked back down. "He's no good for you, Kagome. Get away while you can."

_'Bullshit...'_Kagome scowled, keeping her eyes off her friends. There was no way that rumor was true. Yusuke would never do something like that.

"Trust us, Kagome. We'd never steer you in the wrong direction." Ayumi added, grabbing Kagome's free hand and squeezing it, "We just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Your concern is noted. I'll make sure to be careful if I'm around him. Please, do excuse me though. I am in a hurry." She extracted her hand from Ayumi's, "I'll see you guys later."

_'Like I'm going to believe __**that**__crap! Honestly, what is it with those girls and rumors?'_

Yusuke could see in her eyes that she was angry and confused as she walked back to him. He had only caught the beginning of the girl's conversation, so he could only speculate on the rest of the conversation. It was clear that those girls hated him, if the death glares were any indication.

"You alright?" He asked quietly, putting his hand against her back and leading her away from the now squawking girls. He glanced back only once to shoot them a devilish smirk. They all wore similar surprised expression, before they huddled and began whispering to each other again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They have overly active imaginations." Kagome replied and pointed to the grocery store nearby. "I need to pick up some ramen and pocky...hm, and maybe more first aid supplies. I haven't quite got a handle on my healing powers yet, and with more people in the group, there will likely be more injuries."

"Let's hope not." Yusuke grinned and followed her inside. "I think your friends are going to follow us. Should I make them leave you alone?"

"They're harmless, really. They're just worried that you're going to bully me for my lunch money."

"Like I'd do that." Yusuke scoffed. "I don't need anyone's lunch money."

He followed after her as she looked through the many flavors of instant ramen, pulling out specific ones and placing them in her basket.

"Any particular flavor you like? Or perhaps your friends might like?"

"I'm not picky." He shrugged and Kagome loaded a few more into the basket before they walked away to a new aisle, this one full of snacks. Not far behind them, Kagome's three friends continued to follow and eavesdrop on their conversation.

_'This is getting annoying...' _Kagome glared over her shoulder at them and they frowned.

"Maybe she likes the psychotic types..." Yuka said as she backed away, "I mean, after all, she refused Hojo for that horrible two-timer."

Kagome groaned and tugged on Yusuke's hand, getting him to follow her further down the aisle.

"Her head must be messed up from being so sick all of the time. Our Kagome would never be interested in a jerk like him." Eri chimed in and Kagome sighed loudly. They weren't going to quit unless she did something.

"My head is just fine, thank you." She snapped angrily and her friends eyes grew wide at her loud outburst. "Now, please, for the love of all things fluffy, go away and leave us the fuck alone! He's not bullying me and I'm not afraid of him. So, just quit following us!"

Eri and Yuka jumped and Ayumi grabbed their wrists. They backed away from their friend, and fled. Yusuke laughed at the language she used and couldn't resist poking her side.

"Easy there tiger. Hate for you to break a nail." he teased and she slapped his chest hard.

"Shut up."

The rest of the shopping went quickly while the two were left alone to shop. They spouted playful banter back and forth and enjoyed each other's company. The words of her friends were pushed aside. Even if something had happened to his girlfriend, Kagome knew he would tell her himself, when and if he wanted to. She doubted he had killed her anyways.

When they returned to the shrine, the others were waiting for them by the well house. Kagome excused herself for a few moments, running inside with the new supplies to shove them into her worn, yellow backpack.

"That's quit a group you've got tagging along." Kagome's mother spoke from the doorway to her bedroom, "Genkai filled me in with what she could, but I'm curious about this man that's so adamant about protecting you."

"His name is Koenma. I can't really say more than that." Kagome answered and continued shoving things into her bag, missing the way her mother's eyes widened in surprise and her face paled.

"Oh." She choked out and forced herself to calm down before her daughter could notice the change, "Well, I'm certain he has a good reason for doing so. BE careful while you're away and stay out of trouble. InuYasha said he doesn't like that new boy you've been spending time with."

"Yusuke is harmless," Kagome closed her bag and faced her mother, "And InuYasha is being overprotective. We'll be fine. If anything, I'll be safer now."

"Alright, dear." Her mother smiled at her, then departed for her own room. Kagome sighed softly and hefted the heavy bag onto her shoulders. It was time to head back to the past and resume the search for the shards of the Shikon jewel and Naraku. But first, they needed to make sure everyone could cross over safely. With that thought in mind, Kagome hurried outside and rejoined the rest of them.

"Shall we then?" Kurama questioned and she gave a nod in reply, "How about you go first, Yusuke? If you make it through, it'll be good to have someone familiar with the place. Kagome should go last."

"I agree." Kagome slid open the door tot he well house and waited for everyone to enter before shutting it. "If InuYasha is waiting, don't pick a fight with him. He's likely to be sour for a few days, that goes especially for you, Yusuke."

"Yeah. Yeah." Yusuke waved her off, "Got it. No fighting with the mutt. I'll do my best."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and he grinned over his shoulder at her.

"Just get going before I shove you in head first." She grumbled, coming to stand next to him by the well. She looked up at him with worried eyes, "If the clearing around the well is empty, be alert."

"Don't worry about me." He replied and chuckled when she pouted a little. He leaned forward to kiss her lips quickly, catching her completely off guard, then turned and jumped into the dark well. Kagome leaned forward to watch and released a soft sigh of relief when the well lit up, a sign that the beads had done their work.

Once it was confirmed, and Botan reported that news to Koenma via communicator, the others followed and as Kagome came through last, she could hear Miroku welcoming Yusuke and his friends. She climbed up out of the well and found not only the monk standing there, but Sango and Shippo too.

"Where are InuYasha and Kirara?" She inquired as Shippo launched himself into her arms.

"There were rumors of a shard to the north. He ordered us to stay and wait for your return and then follow once you were back." Miroku explained, "Kagura and Kanna were both spotted. It seems Naraku is moving again."

"So much for proper introductions. I guess we'll have to do it along the way." Kagome sighed.

"That sounds like a good idea, Lady Kagome. They left less than an hour ago. If we move quickly, we may catch up before nightfall."

They set out to catch up with InuYasha and Kirara. Along the way introductions were made and Miroku spoke of Naraku, his incarnations and the reasons why he and Sango were perusing him as well. Kagome remained quiet, walking slightly ahead of the group with Shippo and Sango. She was worried. Worried for InuYasha and Kirara, who were off possibly fighting Naraku's incarnations on their own and worried for Yusuke and his friends, because they had no idea what they were getting into.


End file.
